Double Selection: SYOC
by CAFFEINE BIATCH
Summary: Prince Ronan and Prince Lance have begun their Selection. However, it's a mess! Rebels are attacking, relationships are being torn apart and deaths must be overcome. How far will your favorite Selected go? Will she even survive this Double Selection? It's up to you to find out *DISCONTINUED, LEFT UP FOR REASONS*
1. Prologue

**Yup! I'm doing this. I've seen them, read them, submitted characters and I LOVE THEM! I wasn't able to stop myself. I needed to do this, and I am. So here we go! Chapter Two has the sign up form (and a small list of rules) but you can also find it on my page (with the same list of rules).**

* * *

 _Prince Ronan_

This morning I was woken up by my insane mom, Queen Arwen of Illéa. At six-oh-two! Why did she come barging into my room at six-oh-two, you ask? Because I was still asleep two minutes after my alarm went off. Two minutes! Great parenting, Mom.

Anyway, she was really worried about me. I'd just turned nineteen three and a half weeks ago, and we were putting the finishing touches on the form and such for my Selection. The actual forms would be sent tomorrow and the deadline would be this Friday. That gave all the girls between the ages of sixteen and twenty five days to send in their forms so that I could sort through them and pick thirty-five of them to come to the palace and compete for my love. Or the Crown. Whatever was easier to get.

I got dressed in some fancy clothes and walked down the thousand flights of stairs to get from Point A (my bedroom) to Point B (the Dining Hall). My dad was sitting at the head of the table, looking all regal and king-like, and my mom was at his side, eating a pancake. A very, very small pancake. Did we even make pancakes that small? I sat down beside my father, at his left, and began eating my pancakes (which are also awkwardly small).

My brother and sister came running in, and I could tell they'd been playing tag in the gardens. My mom frowned at them but continued eating. My siblings sat down and began munching loudly on their food, but my parents seemed abnormally quiet, and I had a feeling they're thinking about the same thing everyone's been thinking about. It was only a matter of time until someone brought up the Selection, and I knew it wouldn't be me.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Jada, my sister, started the Most Awkward Conversation Ever.

"Ronan, are you ready for your Selection?" she asked. I nodded and continue eating, but my father began giving a speech.

"Son, you really should be more enthusiastic about your Selection. The young ladies of Illéa are all going to sign up, and it's your job to pick thirty-five of them, then narrow it down to the Elite and finally, the One. I did it, and I found true love, despite the odds. Your mother is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I never would've found her if it hadn't been for the Selection," he said. "Your Selection is the time for you to find your love story. I'm sure you'll be fine if you actually try."

He wiped his mouth and got up from his chair before exiting the room, my mother trailing closely behind him. My siblings followed suit, and when everyone had left the Dining Hall except me, I threw my fork at the wall. It fell to the ground with an audible clang and I stood up.

"But, Father, what if I don't want to try?" I whispered to myself.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I had my royal lessons with the teacher lady, Mistress Andromeda, then me and my dad had some father/son bonding time during a meeting about the country's finances and our alliance with Swendway. At the end of the day, I finally had some time to myself.

* * *

It was very sunny, and I walked outside in the gardens to the tombstones of my ancestors, Queen America and King Maxon.

During their reign, they'd eliminated the castes. People had loved them for it, but despite the castes disappearing, there were conflicts in the provinces. When their daughter and heir, Princess Eadlyn, became queen, her husband (who's name escapes me at the moment) suggested bringing them back to stop the fights. It took a few years, but in the end, the castes were back. Eights are rarer now. So are Sixes and Sevens, but you still see many of them. The majority of the population are Fives and Sixes.

I knelt in front of Maxon's grave and silently prayed for him to help me find my true love like he had, and I prayed for America's help so that I could remain strong and confident during the Selection.

Night came quicker than I'd expected, and I was told to go to bed by various people. But my siblings snuck into my room at midnight for a little chit-chat.

"Ronan, I'm helping you pick the girls," said my younger brother, Xalian. Jada nodded and jumped on my bed, making lots of noise.

"Shhh! Guys, you'll wake up Mom and Dad," I whispered. They quieted down a little, and Jada stopped jumping, but anyone in the halls could probably still hear us. "And yes, you guys can help. But you know Dad's inviting out cousin, Lance to help me decide."

Jada frowned, but anyone could see the excitement on Xalian's face, despite the lack of light in my bedroom. He loved our cousin. Whenever he comes over, they go hunting together, and he brings gift for Jada and him. I never get anything and I can't go hunting because of my "royal duties". Ha. Duties.

Queen Eadlyn and her husband (who's name I still don't remember) had three kids. Two sons and a daughter. Their eldest son, Dominar, went on to rule Illéa. Their other son, Arthur, married a lady named Jillian. And their final child, a girl named Ceony married somebody from Swenday. Their line continued in Swendway. Lance is the descendant of Ceony.

Hours passed before Jada and Xalian left. I was (finally) able to go to bed.

* * *

Morning came to soon. The routine was exactly like yesterday, but I woke up early today. The family ate together, me and dad talked about finances and the Selection for hours before my lesson. The lesson, however, was bizarre. Everyone acted very tense, and Jada wasn't there. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew I'd find out soon enough.

Lance arrived at five seventeen PM. He brought a lot of luggage and gifts for everyone. Even me. It was a bloody arrow from a hunt he went on. He said he shot a buck with it, straight through the heart. When he came in, everyone welcomed him. They gave him one of the guest rooms, and I finally found out why everyone acted weird during an awkward conversation with my dear cousin.

We were sitting in the library when Lance told (or should I say commanded) everyone except me to leave. I was pretty sure he didn't have that right, but apparently he did.

"Are you ready for our Selection?" he asked. I nodded out of habit, then frowned.

"Wait what? Our Selection? I was pretty sure it was just my Selection," I responded. Lance laughed at that.

"No, no. The reason I came was because I wanted to have a Selection, like you. Your parents decided to combine our Selections. My parents agreed. This means thirty-five girls will come to the palace, but two of them will become the One."

"But it's called the One for a reason. Not the Two, but the One," I said frantically. "This can't be happening."

Lance laughed again and patted me on the back. "Oh but it is, Ronan. Oh but it is," he said as he walked out of the library, leaving me alone.

The Report was in five minutes. It was going to be different this year. I'd tell the girls about the twist, then give the information as usual. It'll be fine, Ronan. Stay calm, I said to myself. But nothing could stop the nerves.

My father started off the Report by announcing stuff about finances, Swendway and New Asia. I noticed he didn't say anything about my Selection. My mother continued by talking about the schools and such. Finally, it was my turn. I was introduced and (for the sake of Illéa) I put on a smile and began explaining the Selection.

"As you might already know, I've just turned nineteen. To continue the Illéan tradition, I will have a Selection. But this time there will be a slight twist. My beloved cousin, Lance, will also be looking for a wife. This means two of the thirty-five girls chosen will become royals, but one will be moving to Swendway to live with Lance as his wife. The forms have been sent out this morning and must be returned by Friday, which gives girls five days to send in their forms. Thank you," I said before leaving the room and getting ready to go to sleep.

For once I'm glad to be going to bed.


	2. Amberly

Hello! I'm so glad to actually have submissions! I thought it was going to be a complete fail, but apparently not! So, as the title says, today I will introduce one of the Selected. I'M VERY SORRY IF I MADE A MISTAKE WHILE WRITING YOUR CHARACTER! Here we go!

* * *

 _Amberly Katarina Halston_

Today was a normal day at the shop. I helped Dad design and make new pieces that would surely would be sold to a greedy Two. Violetta came over to talk about the new summer line and about the Selection.

When we finally closed, I was glad. Normally I loved staying in the store, spending time with Dad as we designed and made jewellery for the wealthy. But today wasn't like that. I wanted to get home as fast as possible so that I could go over to Vi's and watch the Report. I was very sure she'd be Selected. Who wouldn't want her? She was gorgeous. Baby blue eyes, long, blonde hair. She was a stunner, and the Prince- along with his cousin -would be stupid not to pick her.

The car ride home was short, and everything went as usual. I ran up o my room and changed out of my work clothes. They were slightly fancier and I only wore them for work. The Twos didn't like seeing people from lower castes in dirty, plain clothes at expensive stores, so we wore designer clothes instead. I changer into jeans and a tee-shirt, since it wasn't important what I wore after we closed. I was going to Violetta's after we ate, so I still had time to re-do my makeup and hair.

I hated the idea of being in that competition, but I was forced to enter. My parents compared me to Queen Amberly. Mom and Dad liked Queen Amberly. They believed she was one of the best queens Illéa ever had, and almost convinced me that if I tried a little hared, I could be like her. They even named me after her.

I was brought back from my thinking session by my brother, Martin's voice.

"Kat!" he screamed. "Dinner's ready!"

I ran downstairs and into the dining room. Dad, Martin and Serefina were already at the table. I hugged Dad and smiled at Serefina. Mom came to the table holding a large pot of soup. She quickly poured us equal portions and sat down. We ate in silence and quickly.

When I finished, I got up.

"I'm going to Vi's to watch the Report," I told them. My dad nodded.

"Be back by nine, Amberly" he said as I walked out the door.

Violetta lived close. I rode my bike to her house, which was only a block away. She was waiting for me at the door, and waved when she saw me.

"Hey, Kat!" she said. I got off my bike and brought it into her garage before walking inside her house. Vi grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room, where her family was sitting. I greeted her parents and younger brother, then sat down beside my friend.

The Report was boring, as usual. The king spoke, then the queen, and finally the prince and his cousin came on to announce the Selected. He was just naming the girl from Calgary as I sat down.

"From Calgary, Amberly Katarina Halston." My picture appeared, and Vi began hugging me. I was frozen. Had I really been Selected?

* * *

Okay, that was Amberly. I already have a lot of Sevens and Sixes, so please give me higher castes!

Do not give me girls from:

Calgary, Belcourt, Yukon, Dakota, Kent, Lakedon, Paloma, Midston, Labrador and Carolina.


	3. Perry-Jo

**Hey guys! I'm currently trying to write a lot so that I can finish the chapters for the girls I've received. In this chapter you will only meet one girl. I will focus on doing three girls for the next chapter. That way I can update sooner and (hopefully) begin the Selection just as quickly. I'm also going to put a list of girls who've been submit so far as the next chapter, but for now, I'm doing one thing at a time. Anyway, hope you like Perry!**

* * *

 _Perry-Jo Anne Hainsley_

"Man, it's hotter than two rats screwin' inna wool sock out 'ere!" I said out loud to nobody in particular..

It was the middle of the summer, and at this time of day, anyone could get a heat stroke in the blink of an eye. But our boss didn't care. She only wanted us to finish the job by seven so that she could go watch the Report. Id she wanted us to hurry, she could come help us herself! But darn Twos like her don't care about us Sevens. All they want is the work to be done quickly and by other so that they don't have to get dirty.

"Then stop complaining, and maybe, just maybe, you'll finish before seven so that you can go home and watch my daughter be Selected," said the boss through her megaphone. "Oh, wait, you don't have a TV!" She laughed and walked back to her chair.

"I've got a TV!" I spat and continued to work. One of my co-workers walked up to me.

"She's so mean," he said.

"And she's busy as a cat on a hot tin roof," I said. My co-worker frowned and shrugged, then walked away. Hours passed until we finished. There was a hour till seven, and everyone was already gone. I was the last one there, and the person who normally gave me a ride home was gone. I began the long ride home and only arrived a little before seven-oh-clock.

My mom had already made dinner, and everyone was sitting at the table.

"Bet ya'll can't guess who's home!" I shouted as I stepped through the door. My mother, Georgia frowned and shook her head.

"Perry-Jo, you're late. I've already told ya. You need to be more responsible. A nineteen-year-old girl like you should be here to help me make dinner and tend to the family. I already told ya that," she said. I sighed and took of my old running shoes before sitting down at the table.

The food was plain, as usual. Sevens like us didn't have enough money to buy new clothes often, or make large meals. It took everyone's pay to help keep the house, and even that was hard. I wished to escape. So I signed up for the Selection. Maybe I'd be chosen. Then I could go to the palace, meet some new friends. The odds of me being Selected were slim, but they were still odds.

Our only phone began ringing. It was an old thing, and the only one we could afford. I got up from my chair.

"I'll get it," I said before picking up. "Hello?"

A perky voice began speaking. "Hi. Are you Perry-Jo Anne Hainsley, from Paloma?" The voice was obviously a lady's.

"Yes," I answered cautiously.

"Congratulations. You've been Selected!"


	4. List of Girls

**Here's an updated list of the Selected!**

* * *

Bella Ariella Stonehill, 3, Ottaro

Jasmine Empire, 2, Carolina

Diamond Washington, 4, Clermont

Perry-Jo Anne Hainsley, 7, Paloma

Rosalyn Clarissa Faze, 6, Midston

Cecily Mariella Howard, 7, Yukon

Saraphina Laural Black, 6, Dakota

Amberly Katarina Halston, 4, Calgary

Isobel Elizabeth Penn, 3, Lakedon

Alice May Weston, 2, Belcourt

Felicity Mae Thompson, 4, Kent

Infinity Grace McBrey, 5, Sumner

Estelle Emmy Thompson, 2, Hansport

Nemesia Chelsea Holland, 3, Likely

Patricia Maryanne Vandeguarde, 5, Waverly

Charlotte Potter, 3, Tammins

Catherine Mae Idell, 5, Columbia

Donna Elisabelle Santré, 2, Sonage

Destiny Hope, 6, Angeles

Bailey Harlow Anderson, 2, Sota

Margaret Rhiannon Daly, 2, Labrador

Luna Lyslow, 2, Whites

Savannah Maya Jenkins, 3, Bonita

Myrnathia Zalenar, 5, Zuni

Muyumi Yang, 2, Hundson

Dragonfly Lily, 2, Fennley

Bryana Rose, 3, Bankston

Chaselyn Ann McTaylor, 6, St. George

* * *

 **28 girls so far! Almost there! Here's a list of the remaining provinces:**

Panama

Denbeigh

Dominica

Honduragua

Allens

Atlin

Baffin

 **At first, I needed Twos and mean girls. Now, I need Threes, Fours and one Five. Also, I need some more normal girls who're there for Lance. PLEASE give me girls like that. Thank you! I will no longer accept Sixes, Sevens and Twos.**


	5. Alice and Cecily

**This chapter will put in the spotlight two characters: Alice and Cecily. Thank you to everyone who's submitted a character.**

* * *

 _Alice May Weston_

I woke up this morning and hummed the Illéan anthem as I got dressed in my normal work clothes.

Today was an important day for me. It was Friday, and this meant Prince Ronan would announce the Selected. I was hoping to be chosen, and maybe I would. Mom forced me into signing up. I would be forced to become a swimsuit model if I didn't. And Prince Ronan didn't seem so bad. I'd already met the Prince a few times, and he was very sweet. I wondered what would happen if I became the princess. Would it stop me from becoming the next Illéan advisor? I hoped not. Dad wanted me to take over for him, since he retired four years ago.

My mom called me down for breakfast. It was a quick meal, and nothing big. We didn't speak. My dad drove me to school early, and I grabbed my backpack from the trunk as I left. My school was a very fancy school. It was small, but provided the best education you could get in Belcourt. The teachers trained us to be polite and ready to play a large impact in society wherever we ended up.

I ran to my first class and greeted my friend/ex-boyfriend, Chase Von Bureau. He was the son of a duke and one of my best friends.

"Hey, Belle," he said. "Ready for the Report tonight?"

I nodded and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? It's only one of the most important days ever. The day I can escape the swimsuit model fate my mother had planned for me."

He laughed, then lowered his voice. "And I know you have a crush on Ronan." I gasped and laughed along with him.

"Liar!" I shouted, though I was the one who was really lying. I had a small crush on Prince Ronan. Who didn't? He had the most perfect hazel eyes, and beautiful chestnut hair...

The teacher shushed us both and began teaching math, one of my strong suits. The rest of the day passed quickly, and by nightfall, the Report was on.

I sat down in front of the TV, huddled in a blanket on the couch, which was placed at the back of our living room. My mom sat on my left and my dad, on my right. The Prince walked up, loads of papers in his hands. I held my breath and watched.

"From Belcourt, Alice May Weston, 2." My picture appeared on screen, and I began to tremble. I had been Selected. Oh my God.

* * *

 _Cecily Mariella Howard_

Normally, I never got caught. But today, the head chef was standing at the exit, watching me. I grabbed a few chocolates and hid them in my apron, but as I walked out, she stopped me.

"Cecily, you know the rules. You can't take anything from the hotel unless you pay for it," said the chef. I frowned and nodded before handing her the stolen goods. "There you go. Now, I heard Room Seven needs someone to clean it."

I sighed before walking out of the kitchen, my shoulders slumped and my head down. Room Seven was where a mean Three stayed. He was selfish and always made a mess of the room. It was on the second floor, so I had to take the elevator to get there. When I did, I knocked on the door, then walked in when I got no response.

As usual, the room was a mess. The sheets were on the floor, there was pizza on the walls and I could smell something putrid. Unfortunately, I couldn't identify it. The job was quick and abnormally easy, but I guess I'd gotten used to cleaning up after this jerk.

Karma, my friend, was waiting outside the room for me. "Chief said we could take the rest of the day off. I'm here to get you," she said. Chief was out boss, the owner of the hotel. He was a nice guy, but somewhat weird.

"But we have so much work to do. You already know that whenever there's a special occasion the hotels are extremely busy. The Selection is a special occasion," I responded. "We should really stay for another hour at least."

Karma shook her head. "I'm planning on buying a new piece of jewelry from Baudel's. You know I've been saving for something nice." I nodded.

"Fine. We can go, but I'm not buying myself anything. I have to save my money so that I can help the family."

She nodded and grabbed my arm. "Let's go, then," said my best friend as she began dragging me out of the hotel.

We spent at least four hours at Baudel's. Karma ended up buying me a new necklace (which I told her not to do, but she insisted) as well as one for herself. We got to my house at around five. Her entire family was over at my house, as well as another family of Sixes. They were all sitting around the living room, eating cheap pizza.

I was greeted by my family with a hug. The party went on until the Report came on. I watched, hoping Karma would be chosen. I hadn't signed up since I needed to stay home and help out.

"From Yukon, Cecily Mariella Howard." I frowned and looked at my dad, who was smiling.

"Did you sign me up?" I asked. He nodded, and Karma smiled.

"Yes. Karma helped me with it," he said.


	6. Jasmine and Saraphina

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your submissions. I still need a lot of girls, so submit as many as you like! For this chapter, I'll introduce two of the Selected: Jasmine Empire and Saraphina Laural Black. Hope you like it!**

 **Another thing. I have a few girls who's parents/friends signed them up. I don't really need any more. Also, I need more girls who signed up because they wanted to meet Prince Ronan and get to know him.**

* * *

 _Jasmine Empire_

It was another normal day on the set of my latest movie, _World in Peril: Fatal Wounds._ This was the third and final installment in the series, and I was glad it was done. Showbiz has never been the life I wanted. I yearned to study the stars, the planets and everything beyond out galaxy, beyond the reach of humans. The stars fascinated me, and I wanted to know more about the things that were far from our home, the Earth. Sometimes, at night, I sat on one of the higher branches on our big oak tree and studied the constellations, the position of the moon and the stars.

"Hey, Jasmine, come back down from the moon. We're trying to film a movie," said my mother. I turned my head to look at her and nodded, then sat on the glass throne made for my character.

My character, Celestial Aria Michelle Hayese, was the heiress to the kingdom of Ravka. She was a strong female heroine and had visions of the future. But someone took over her kingdom. Celestial pretended to be a maid and tried to defeat the villains. In the final scene, the one we were shooting now, someone shot her brother and were about to kill her. But she has a few tricks up her sleeve.

"And action!" shouted the director. I dropped to the ground, my black hair framing my face as I cried non-existent tears.

"Please... don't hurt me... I didn't mean to do it..." _Sob._ "They forced me to do it... I.. I was threatened." The other actor, a man named Gregory, walked up to me and pushed me off the "body" of Celestial's brother.

"Shut it, Principessa. Ravka belongs to me now. You'll never take it back!" he said with a thick accent. I got up, pretended to struggle a little, and fell back down.

"You can't even get up! This kingdom needs a king, not a queen. You're weak." I finally got up and grabbed a "knife" from the throne behind me.

"Do not insult me. I am Celestial Aria Michelle Hayese, and I will end you, here and now!" A gun shot could be heard, and fake blood exploded from the suit jacket. My father walked out from behind the throne and smiled at me. But it wasn't a real smile. He was acting, just like I was.

"Nobody hurts my little princess," he said.

"And scene," said the director. "Good job everyone! That was the last scene of the movie. It was a pleasure to work with you on this series, and I hope we could do it again."

Someone walked out from behind the camera and handed me a cup of water. It was my friend, Maranda. I drank it all in one gulp, and she grabbed my arm before dragging me to me dressing room. On the way there, people greeted me and patted me on the back. The cast had become a family during the filming of the three movies, and it might be the only thing I missed.

When we got to the dressing room and I sat down on the couch there, Maranda took out her tablet and handed it to me.

"Look at the main article, Jass," she said, smiling. I took it from her hand and began reading.

 _"Jasmine Empire, Carolina's favorite actress, has been chosen for the Selection! Announced two hours ago by Prince Ronan, our hometown princess and the star of the_ World in Peril _series will travel to the palace in Angeles, our wonderful capital, and vie for the heart of either Crown Prince Ronan or his cousin, Lance of Swendway. She will be one of the 35 girls competing for the crown. We wish her the best of luck!"_

* * *

 _Saraphina Laural Black_

"Sara, I need your help," called Linda, the lady who runs the orphanage. I checked the time and ran to the kitchen, where she was waiting.

"Yes, Linda?" I asked. We didn't normally get along very well, but I always helped.

"One of the younger kids, Henry, barfed. I need you to clean it up before the next family comes." She pointed to the dining room, where various children between the ages of zero and eighteen were eating. I saw little Henry, one of the youngest kids, in his chair, crying. The vomit made me want to vomit, but I choked it back.

"Saraphina, hurry! The family will be here very soon!" said Linda. I nodded and grabbed the cleaning supplies, then moved Henry into the arms of one of the older girls. The job was done quickly, but it was really gross. Suddenly I realized there was vomit all over my pants. I groaned and threw away the dirty rag. After washing my hands and changing into less vomit-y clothes, I grabbed a bag.

"Linda, I'm going shopping!"

Linda was still getting all the kids ready. "Be back by seven. I want you to be there when we watch the Report."

I was out the door before she finished her sentence. By best friend, Katrina, was at the store, too. She was most likely shopping because of the party her parents were throwing. I greeted her, then we walked into the store.

"What's up?" she asked in a perky voice. I shrugged.

"We're having another visit later today, but I'm out shopping." She frowned.

"But don't you want to be adopted?" Katrina asked. I nodded and grabbed a few apples from a pile, then some oranges. "You should be there. You have as big a chance as anyone else."

I nodded again and picked up a few more fruit before moving on to vegetables. "The younger kids deserve it. They need a home. I'll be an adult in a while, and that means I'll have to leave the orphanage. Plus, Linda needs me, and so do the younger kids."

We ended up chatting and as I payed for the food, I remembered what Linda said.

"I need to get home by seven. Bye, Kat!" I said before running out of the store. When I arrived at the orphanage, Linda was waiting.

"You're late. Come, sit down." She took my wrist and brought me to the couch. The Report was on, and the prince was calling the names.

"From Dakota, Saraphina Laural Black, 6."

Someone knocked on the door to the orphanage. I answered and saw Katrina. "You signed me up?"

She nodded. "That's what friends do."


	7. List of Girls version 2

**Here's an updated list of the Selected!**

* * *

Bella Ariella Stonehill, 3, Ottaro

Jasmine Empire, 2, Carolina

Diamond Washington, 4, Clermont

Perry-Jo Anne Hainsley, 7, Paloma

Rosalyn Clarissa Faze, 6, Midston

Cecily Mariella Howard, 7, Yukon

Saraphina Laural Black, 6, Dakota

Amberly Katarina Halston, 4, Calgary

Isobel Elizabeth Penn, 3, Lakedon

Alice May Weston, 2, Belcourt

Felicity Mae Thompson, 4, Kent

Infinity Grace McBrey, 5, Sumner

Estelle Emmy Thompson, 2, Hansport

Nemesia Chelsea Holland, 3, Likely

Patricia Maryanne Vandeguarde, 5, Waverly

Charlotte Potter, 3, Tammins

Catherine Mae Idell, 5, Columbia

Donna Elisabelle Santré, 2, Sonage

Destiny Hope, 6, Angeles

Bailey Harlow Anderson, 2, Sota

Margaret Rhiannon Daly, 2, Labrador

Luna Lyslow, 2, Whites

Savannah Maya Jenkins, 3, Bonita

Myrnathia Zalenar, 5, Zuni

Muyumi Yang, 2, Hundson

Dragonfly Lily, 2, Fennley

Bryana Rose, 3, Bankston

Chaselyn Ann McTaylor, 6, St. George

* * *

 **28 girls so far! Almost there! Here's a list of the remaining provinces:**

Panama

Denbeigh

Dominica

Honduragua

Allens

Atlin

Baffin

 **At first, I needed Twos and mean girls. Now, I need Threes, Fours and one Five. Also, I need some more normal girls who're there for Lance. PLEASE give me girls like that. Thank you! I will no longer accept Sixes, Sevens and Twos.**


	8. A maid and a model

**So the title of this chapter makes the occupations of the next two girls girls pretty obvious. There will be a maid and a model. Prepare yourself... this'll be fun. Also, you'll hear more from the royal family! Who doesn't love them?**

 **Okay, another update. I have A LOT of Sixes. I already said _don't send me any more girls with castes under Five._ PLEASE LISTEN!**

* * *

 _Destiny Hope_

The sun shone through the palace windows, and illuminated the ballroom floor. The one I'd just cleaned. The large, wood doors opened and Princess Jada, one of my only friends, came running inside, her hand and feet covered in mud.

"Dess! Today's the Report! We're announcing the Selected! While, Ronan is," she said, walking over to me. When she noticed I'd just cleaned the floor and saw the mess she'd made, Jada sighed. "Sorry." I laughed and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it later, or get someone else to do it. Let's go get you cleaned up," I said. She nodded and grabbed onto the skirt of my maid's uniform, dirtying the hem. I walked out of the ballroom, closing the doors as I left. We walked through the various halls of the palace, which would seem like a maze to someone who didn't know it's hallways.

When we got to Jada's room, I prepared a warm bubble bath for her. After she'd undressed and stepped into the tub, I came up behind her and began washing her hair.

"Do you do this with your friends?" asked the young princess.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "We never get to take hot baths like this. We take quick showers in cold water, then go back to work." Jada looked into the distance and was quiet for a while. She sighed and turned to face me.

"When I'm done, you're getting in the tub. I'll wash your hair and you'll put on my clothes. You'll be princess for a day," she said. I shook my head again.

"Your Highness, I'm not allowed to do that." She laughs.

"You were ordered to do it by a princess, and you will listen." I laughed with her and curtsied.

"Of course, Your Highness." We continued laughing, and finally she finished. I was pushed into the tub by Jada, who began furiously scrubbing my hair. It hurt, but I didn't say a thing. When the princess finished, she pulled me out of the bathtub and dried my hair. My hair was curled and  
I wore one of Jada's dresses.

We walked out of her room and into the Report Room. The entire royal family except Prince Ronan was there, and I dropped into a curtsey on sight.

"Jada, why is this maid wearing your clothes?" asked Queen Arwen. She looked amazing in a gold dress. Her long, brown hair fell over one shoulder and contracted her bright, blue eyes.

"I invited her to join us for the Report," was Jada's answer. She looked at me smiled. Prince Ronan walked in, and I curtsied again.

When he began announcing the names of the Selected, Angeles was second.

"From Angeles," he began. His eyes widened and he paused, looked at me, then turned back to the camera. "Sorry about that. From Angeles, Destiny Hope, 6."

I fainted.

* * *

 _Donna Elisabelle Santré_

 _Flash!_

The camera snapped another picture of me. I changed my posed and smiled again, the silver dress I wore shimmering in the light. It was another photo shoot, this time for a fancy magazine. The clothes were all custom-made and gorgeous. The shoes glimmered and shone in the blinding sunlight. My hair, which had been braided over one shoulder, shone, too. I was a star in front of the camera.

"Okay, Donna. For the next picture you'll be holding this bunny," said the photographer. He was holding a white rabbit in his arms with weird, red eyes. I pushed it away from me.

"Keep the animal far from me," I said. The animal would be cute to anyone else. I didn't like animals. They were disgusting.

The photographer nodded and handed it to some assistant. I despised assistants. We took a few more pictures. It was getting late, and I was going on a shopping spree. I mean, if I was going to become the next queen, I needed to look my best even before the Selection.

I skipped through the streets of Sonage with my best friend, Milou, and walked into the large shopping mall. We went into jewellery shops and designer stores, spent hundreds of dollars on stuff we were never going to use, on dresses we'd only wear once, on jewellery we'd lose. It was nice being a Two, being rich and being a famous girl. You were loved, had a lot of money and could get away with whatever you wanted. Life was good.

"Donna, I can't wait for the Report tonight. My parents are throwing a party in honor of me being Selected," she said. "Haylee Villo's going to be there to sing!" I laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll be Selected, and you can watch me go off to the palace and win." Seven was approaching quickly. I was driven to Milou's house in a limo, with my parents sitting be my side. Elizabeth, my step-mother, was hugging me. I wanted to barf. She was _so_ horrible. My dad was wishing me luck. I was laughing.

"Dad, I don't need luck. I'm gonna be Selected," I said. The limousine arrived at Milou's house, and we were greeted by her parents.

"Hello, Donna. Have fun!" said her mom. I walked in, still wearing my outfit from the photo shoot. Celebrities welcomed me with hugs, and I laughed, trying not to break my "good girl" image. They couldn't know I thought they were disgusting. They were animals. They were mere servants, and I was the queen. The most important person.

Milou ran up to me and brought me to the middle of the room, where we could see the TV. She shushed everyone and the guests obeyed.

Prince Ronan was on screen, papers in his hands, naming the Selected.

"From Sonage, Donna Elisabelle Santré, 2!"

I jumped up and down at the sound of my name. It sounded perfect. Milou glared at me and I smirked.

"Good luck," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Don't need any."


	9. Info!

So. This awesome! I only need 15 girls, so if you can get people to sign up (or sign up more girls yourself) we should be there in no time!

Onto the them order of business. If you haven't noticed, I updated the list of girls. I will update the list of girls (version 2 ) whenever I get a new girl, so just check that list to see which provinces have been taken. Okay? Great!

Anyway, thank you so much for the support and I hope you like the story!


	10. Charlotte

**This chapter will include one girl: Charlotte. Sorry that it's short, I don't have much time.**

* * *

 _Charlotte Potter_

I sighed and tapped the end of my pencil on the desk. It made a clicking noise, ans the sound comforted me. I had writers block again, and it wasn't like I could write about the Selection and my crush on Prince Ronan. That would be embarrassing. Finally, I have an idea.

 _The young girl walked down the aisle as her sister sang the song she'd always imagined getting married to. It was on old song, a song from before WWIII. It was by a girl named Christina Perry. The song was beautiful. It explained her life like nothing else could. Her father handed the groom her hand, and she stepped onto the raised platform._

 _"Do you, Delia Fallon Reeves, take Charles Adam Wilson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _She prepared herself to say the two words that would bind her to Charles forever. But suddenly, ruining the moment, a gunshot echoed within the church, then a woman screamed. It all went downhill from there._

The story would end sadly, yes, but it would be filled with romance, drama and adventure. Definitely a best seller. I continued to write the tale of the two lovers when my sister, Holly, walked in.

"What are you writing?" she asked happily. Holly was my twin. We shared the same strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, but I had the scar that ran along my left cheek. How I got it was another story.

I shrugged. "It's a surprise."

"You always say that," answered my twin.

"It always is."

"It's getting late. Sofía's waiting for you. You promised we'd all eat together. Mom, Dad and Rose are here, too," responded Holly.

I nodded and got up from my desk, then walked out of the door. My parents were, indeed, over, and Holly had failed to mention that Sofía's parents were here, too. They were all sitting around the table, and I joined them.

"Hi, everyone!" I said. "Hello, Mr. Prewett, Mrs. Prewett. How are you?"

My best friend's mom smiled. "I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

I smiled back. "I'm doing great. Have you tried any of the food?"

She shakes her head. "No. Sofía's in the kitchen, if you'd like to talk to her."

I nodded and walked away. In the kitchen, my best friend was taking ice cream out of the fridge. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and dropped the ice cream.

"Whoa! You scared me, Char. What's up? Sorry about the ice cream, by the way."

"It's alright. Nothing much, I've been writing a new book. And sorry I scared you." She shrugged.

"It's fine. Let's go see how the Report's going," said Sofía. We linked arms and she brought me to the living room, where I sat down on the sofa between Holly and Rose. Rose was my younger sister, and she lived with mom and dad. We didn't see each other often.

"From Angeles, Destiny Hope, 6." I watched as the prince called more names. He was so handsome.

"From Clermont," he began. I grabbed Holly's hand and squished it. She made a face but didn't say anything. "Charlotte Potter, 3." I jumped off the sofa when my picture appeared.

 _Better watch out, Ronan. I'm coming for you._


	11. Two, three, four

**That's a fun name for the chapter. Reminds me of dancing. Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Dragonfly Lily_

"Dragonfly!" yelled a reporter on my left. I continued walking, knowing very well they were paparazzi. I didn't like paparazzi. They exposed people, made them vulnerable. It bothered me.

The award show after party came to a close, and I was getting tired of everyone wanting to talk to me. I won four awards. Album of the year (for my newest album Rebellious), song of the year (for the song "Livin' the dream"), best pop vocal album (once again, Rebellious) and best music video (my song "Fire"). The after party was fun, but it was very crowded.

I walked towards my car, away from the sea of people. It was getting late, and I knew Fennley got very cold and dangerous if you were out too late. My floral dress would not keep me warm, and people would surely recognize me. I was glad I'd brought my leather jacket.

"Um, miss," said a small voice coming from my right. I turned to face the person who'd just spoken. It was a young girl. She had dark hair and hazel eyes. The girl was an Eight, and honestly, she was very pretty. I knelt down beside her.

"Hello. I'm Dragonfly. What's your name?" I asked. She seemed cold, so I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. The cold hit me immediately, and I was tempted to take the jacket from her, but I didn't.

"Agnes," she said. "Do you have anything I can eat?" The girl's eyes widened and I picked her up. She was very light, but it wasn't because she was young. It was because of the lack of food.

I nodded. "I'm going to take you to my house. You can stay with me, okay?" She nodded and leaned her head against me. Agnes smelt a little, but I told myself she'd take a shower when she got to my house. I continued walking and got to my car. Slowly, I placed Agnes in the back seat and made my way to the front.

The drive home was long. It was hard to see the road because of the snowfall we were having. I drove somewhat slowly, but only because I didn't want anything to happen. When I got to my house, Agnes got out of the car. I held her hand as I walked inside, and she looked around, wide-eyed, at the mansion in which I lived.

"Come on, Agnes, let's go see the room you'll stay in," I said. She practically ran up the stairs. I followed, then opened one of the guest room doors. She looked inside the room.

Someone rang the doorbell, and I turned to Agnes. "There's a bathroom attached to the room. Go shower, but don't touch anything else," I told her before running down the stairs and opening the door. A lady stood there, and she smiled.

"Hi! I'm Andromeda. Are you Dragonfly Lily?" she asked. I nodded cautiously. "Congratulations! You've been Selected."

I motioned for her to come inside. She did. "Wow, thank you," I said. "Would you like some coffee?"

She nodded. "Black."

I went into the kitchen and made a coffee for her, then one for me.

"I'd like to ask you something," I said. "If I am to adopt an Eight, who will take care of her during my absence?"

"The palace can send a few maids to take care of her, then when you come back, it'll be up to you," responded Andromeda.

I nodded. "Good. I've decided to adopt an Eight. She'll become a Two, I'm guessing?" Andromeda nodded. "I'll fill out the papers tomorrow. That way I'll be her legal guardian."

"I'm afraid that won't work. Tomorrow the maids will come pick you up and bring you to the palace. You can fill them out when you arrive at the palace." She checked her watch. "I must go. People need me at the palace." She left quickly, and I was left sitting on the couch, getting a strategy going.

My boss would be proud. I'd found a way to support my... cause.

* * *

 _Bryana Rose_

The dog in front of my had three broken legs and five broken ribs. It had cancer, and I knew it wouldn't survive. The owner was outside, and their kids loved the animal. But it didn't matter. The dog needed to be put down. It wasn't healthy, and the pet was old anyway. I walked outside of the operation room to give the bad news to the family.

"I'm very sorry, but the dog needs to be put down. It's in a lot of pain, and this will put it out of it's misery," I said. The younger girl began crying, and her parents moved to comfort her. My mom stepped out of the other operation room.

"Bre, can you take over for me? There's a cat with a small object stuck in her stomach, and I'm a little busy," she said. I nodded.

"Only if you put this poor family's dog down." I worked with my mom as a vet, and normally she was the one to put animals down.

"Of course, Bryana," she replied before walking into the operation room with the dog. I skipped into the other one, ready to get whatever the object was out of the little kitty cat's tummy.

...

Hours passed. Work was long, but I loved working with animals and helping them, so it was alright. Tonight, during the Report, Prince Ronan would announce the Selected. So many girls had entered, and I was one of them. Being Selected would be awesome. I'd only entered for fun, but it didn't mean I didn't want to win. Prince Ronan was super hot, and so was his cousin. What was the guy's name again? Um... Lance! Yeah, that was his name.

I sat down on the couch, cellphone in hand. I was talking to my friend, Lily, who was a maid at the palace. She always gave me the scoop on all the drama happening at the palace. Lately, she warned me about the rebel attacks. Nobody knew where they were from, but everyone was sure they were descendants of the Southern rebels from generations ago.

These rebels were deadly, and often kidnapped people. They tortured them for information, and rumor has it they were hiding in the palace as well as on the streets of every province.

The king and queen didn't speak about the rebels. It was a secret kept hidden in the palace walls. Until Lily told me, nobody outside the walls knew about them.

I turned on the TV and switched the channel until it was that of the Report.

"Lily, are you ready to see who'll be Selected?" I asked my BFF. She sounded excited, and her voice was just as perky as usual.

"Of course I am. How about you?"

"Ditto," I said, looking at the TV. Ronan's amazing face appeared, and I sighed. "Shush! It's on."

I watched as he called the names of various girls. Bankston came quickly.

"From Bankston, Bryana Rose, 3." My picture appeared, and everyone around me cheered.

"Lily, I'll see you at the palace!"

* * *

 _Felicity Mae Thompson_

The Twos requested me to be their waitress again. Lots of people did it. They preferred me over the other waiters and waitresses at the diner, and it didn't really bothered me. These Twos were regular customers. They came often and tipped well, which was why I was glad they asked for me as their waitress.

"Welcome. What would you like today?" I asked cheerily, smiling. They smiled back, and the girl at the edge of the table began reading the menu.

"Do you have anything healthy here?" she asked. I almost turned away.

"We have water." She rolled her eyes.

"Get me a glass. Also, I want some pancakes." Normally, I liked people. That was when they were nice. But this girl was a jerk, and I hated jerks. But I had to serve her. I wasn't given a chose.

"Of course," I said before taking the orders of her companions. They were nicer, but still pretty rude. I went to the kitchen and got their food ready, then gave it to them. They tipped very generously, and I saw the jealous looks on the other waitresses' faces.

More customers came and went, but nobody tipped close to the Twos. The money would really help me. I was dying to become a Two so that I could be a singer, but it'll cost me a lot of money. I was scared of being stuck as a Four my entire life and having to work at my family's restaurant forever. I've signed up for the Selection because if I get Selected, I can use the money they give to save up. Even if I don't make it, I'll still have enough to move up a few castes.

It was six-forty-seven when we closed. My parents left to make dinner for my siblings, and I stayed behind to clean. Someone opened the door to the restaurant, and I was about to tell them to leave when I heard my best friend's voice.

"Liss! Need some help?" asked Andrew, my best friend. We've known each other since we were six. Andrew was a Two, and his parents didn't like him spending so much time with Fours. At first he was my older brother, Derek's friend, but when Derek left to study because he wanted to be a doctor, Andrew began spending more time with me. He's one of my absolute closest friends.

"Of course, Andrew," I said, handing him a rag and some cleaning supplies. "You gonna watch the Report with me?"

He nodded. Time flew, and we finished cleaning the restaurant just as the Report started. Both of us sat down, side-by-side, on one of the table and began watching.

"Felicity," he said. "I need to ask you an important question."

I turned to face him. "You know you can ask me whatever you want," I replied.

I don't know what he said next. Prince Ronan had begun announcing the Selected from Kent, and I was to shocked to actually listen.

"From Kent, Felicity Mae Thompson, 4."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you didn't know, I only need seven girls! This means two things: one, we're almost going to start the actual competition, and two, I need to post these girl chapters ASAP.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and being super loyal!**


	12. A few Twos

**For this chapter, all the girls included will be Twos! This isn't all of them, but it is most of them. Also, I only need six girls! Allens is now taken.**

* * *

 _Estelle Emmy Wlison_

I'd walked the red carpet millions of times. Movie premiers, award show and so many more events. It's become something of a routine, and I wished I could shake it up a little. But the red carpet has been a tradition or something since before WWIII. I don't care for traditions. They keep you from doing what you want.

"Estelle!" called out a bunch of photographers. I posed for them, but ignored all their questions. Photographers were Fives, and Fives weren't worth my time. I've known that ever since I dated Beck. Poor, innocent, sweet Beck. One of the only people to ever see a kind side of me. Of course, I'd faked being kind to a million people, so a bunch of people thought they knew me. Ha! Think again.

This movie premier was for my newest flick. It was a horror movie. I'd already done a million of them, so it was nothing special. Heck, I'd done every kind of movie. Horror, action, tragedy, comedy, romance. You name it, I've done it. Everyone knew my name from the various movies I've starred in. I'm a world-class actress, the best of the best.

My co-stars walked into the movie theater behind me. They all wore fancy clothes, but my tight, revealing red dress made me the star (again). We sat down in the middle row of the theater, surrounded by people of high class and high caste. People like me. People who could flaunt their money.

The movie began, and I took my phone out of my purse. The case has small gems on it, shaped like an E. It was custom-made for me, and I loved it to death. I put on my headphones and played the music, then pretended to watch. I never actually watched the movie during the premier. I always did it afterwards, when I was at home with my assistant braiding my hair.

Nobody knew I didn't watch the movie, but some people were suspicious. They didn't really trust me, and I could understand why. I barely trusted any of them. It was all an image, an act I was very, very good at.

...

Two hours passed, and the movie finished. I was glad. Once again, nobody had noticed me slipping my phone back into my purse. I walked out of the theater and decided to go to the after party. Normally I skipped them, but tonight I wanted to celebrate me being Selected. I knew I would be Selected. Who would pick me? I was absolutely gorgeous. I was famous, had money, status, looks, talent and everything a guy looked for in a wife. I was fit to marry the Prince. Of course, that wasn't why I'd entered. I wanted the popularity that came with being Selected.

I mean, everyone knew that when someone was Selected they got a million marriage proposals if they were sent home. It was like just being in the palace, around the royals made you something important.

The after party was being held at my friend Selie's house. She was in the movie, too, but played a smaller role than me. A lot of the time we celebrated at her house. She had a giant mansion near the beach, and Selie always had the best wine. I wasn't really underage, but under normal circumstances my parents wouldn't let me drink too much.

During the party, I drank a lot. I was pretty sure the next morning I'd have a nasty hangover, but I was used to it. It happened a lot during parties. One of the other actors in the movie brought me to the couch. He handed me his tablet.

"Look at what it says," he ordered. It was hard to read, since my vision was blurry, but after a while, I got it.

 _Congrats, Estelle, on being Selected!_

* * *

 _Luna Lyslow_

Today was a really good day. I had the day off, and I could spend most of it with my friend Lila. She and I had met at a voice-acting session. Both of us work in that industry. I play the voice of a bunch of cartoon characters, and we work together often. We rarely get days off, so it was a special day today. We were gonna go shopping, get our nails done, buy a bunch of useless stuff... It would be awesome.

My mom began talking to me about the Selection, but I didn't listen. I never listened.

"Okay. Bye mom!" I said before running out of the door with a wad of money in my purse. My crop-top was red, and my miniskirt, black. I wore high heels and covered myself in expensive jewelry. Lila was waiting in her convertible, and I hopped in.

"Hey!" she said. "You ready for some random money spending?"

I nodded. "When am I not ready for some random money spending?" We both laughed as she drove off to the nearest jewelers.

...

Seven hours and a few thousand dollars later, Lila drove me home. I'd flirted with guys, bought myself some more expensive jewelry, new outfits, a brand new phone. I'd gotten a manicure and a pedicure, plus I got a few more purple streaks in my hair. My parents would be pissed when they learned the amount of money I'd spent, but I didn't really care. My family was rich, and (most of the time) they didn't care what I spent, so it didn't bug me.

We eat in silence, and I talked to Lila on the phone about the Selection. She was sure I was going to be Selected, so she didn't sign up.

"Lila," I said. "When I become queen, I'm going to have a ball every Friday. They'll all be themed differently, too. Masquerade, black tie, nuit en blanc... Anything!"

"And I'll be invited to all of them, right?" she asked. I laughed.

"Of course, darling!" I hung up after that, since listening to people was not one of my talents, and Lila had a habit of droning on about everything that's happening in her life. It bored me to death.

I checked my clock. Six fifty. The Report would be starting soon, and my mom was making food. I could smell it.

As if on cue, my mom called me for dinner. "Luna, dinner time!"

I ran downstairs as quickly as I could. My mom had made pizza, and it was my favorite. Meat lovers. We sat down in front of the eighty-five inch TV. Yes, we had a gigantic TV. Only people as rich as us could afford a gigantic TV. The Report was on, and I watched the prince name a bunch of girls. Some were pretty, but none as pretty as me. Finally, my province was called.

"From Whites, Luna Lyslow, 2!"

* * *

 _Bailey Harlow Anderson_

I sat alone in the school cafeteria, my head buried in a book. I needed to study. I needed to get better, to become a politician. I needed to impress my mom. I wouldn't let her down. She would be proud of me like she was before dad's accident, before she became and alcoholic and my life began spiraling out of control.

I touched the scars on my arms. The ones I'd made with a knife at night, when I was depressed and believed it was my fault my mom had messed up. They marked me in a way nothing else could. They marked me as a freak, as someone who hurts herself to feel alive.

 _"Look at that girl... she's messed up,"_ said some of the people around me. Other spoke about my dad's accident, about my mom's issues. But I was always viewed the same way. As a problem, as someone who didn't belong. But I'd show them. I'd become someone important, someone my family could be proud of.

...

School was long, as usual. I avoided busy hallways as well as the mean glances. I tried to stop listening to the voices that insulted me. I focused on my dream of being a politician and being important. That's all I've ever really wanted since the accident. I've wanted to be important. But Mom never notices me, and when she does, it isn't good.

...

After school was just as bad. People mocked me on the streets as I walked home, and I had to sneak in the back to avoid my mom. I climbed the big oak in the backyard and climbed into my bedroom. My mom was probably downstairs, drinking or watching TV. I didn't have a TV in my room, so whenever I wanted to watch TV, I had to go downstairs and face her.

It was rare that I went downstairs. I only did when my mom wasn't home and she couldn't bother me. Most of the time, I went to a restaurant and brought a bit of money so that I could eat there. That way, my mom didn't have to see me, and I wasn't close to her. She wasn't someone I liked to be around. Nobody liked to me around her. Daniela Anderson had become a ghost the same day she became an alcoholic.

Instead of going downstairs to study, I did my homework and studied in my room. I had a lock on the door. That way my mom couldn't enter. I locked myself away from everyone every single day. Nobody cared about me, and it made me cold.

When I finished doing my homework, I climbed back out of the window. Today I'd go eat somewhere again. Maybe a fast-food restaurant. They were cheap and I could eat quite a bit there. They had TVs, too.

I walked to the nearest fast-food place. The Report was on, and I'd gotten some food. They were just announcing Sota's girl when I got my food.

"From Sota, Bailey Harlow Anderson, 2."

The whispers started again when I was called.


	13. I'm sorry!

**Hello Internet friends! I'm sorry about my updating habits. I haven't had much time to write, and on top of that, whenever I did, I had horrible writer's block. But I'm back and ready to write. I no longer need any girls, so I will really be busy trying to finish all the intros so that we can actually start. I will post a list of all the Selected shortly, but for now, please be patient! Thank you to everyone who submit characters.**


	14. The Selected

**This is the FINAL list of girls! It includes every single one of the Selected (or it should). If I missed your character, please warn me!**

* * *

Summer Lee Witts, 3, Panama

Margaret Rhiannon Daly, 2, Labrador

Luna Lyslow, 2, Whites

Savannah Maya Jenkins, 3, Bonita

Myrnathia Zalenar, 5, Zuni

Muyumi Yang, 2, Hundson

Bella Ariella Stonehill, 3, Ottaro

Jasmine Empire, 2, Carolina

Diamond Washington, 4, Clermont

Perry-Jo Anne Hainsley, 7, Paloma

Rosalyn Clarissa Faze, 6, Midston

Cecily Mariella Howard, 7, Yukon

Saraphina Laural Black, 6, Dakota

Amberly Katarina Halston, 4, Calgary

Isobel Elizabeth Penn, 3, Lakedon

Alice May Weston, 2, Belcourt

Felicity Mae Thompson, 4, Kent

Infinity Grace McBrey, 5, Sumner

Estelle Emmy Thompson, 2, Hansport

Nemesia Chelsea Holland, 3, Likely

Patricia Maryanne Vandeguarde, 5, Waverly

Charlotte Potter, 3, Tammins

Catherine Mae Idell, 5, Columbia

Donna Elisabelle Santré, 2, Sonage

Destiny Hope, 6, Angeles

Bailey Harlow Anderson, 2, Sota

Dragonfly Lily, 2, Fennley

Bryana Rose, 3, Bankston

Hope Melody Simmons, 2, Dominica

Luci Cecile Denashi, 3, Atlin

Danielle Shine, 7, Allens

Sparrow Alice Darker, 5, Honduragua

Ryme Felicia Haven, 4, Baffin

Chaselyn Ann McTaylor, 6, St. George

Eleanor Cordelia Grey, 4, Denbeigh


	15. The airport Only for some girls

**Here's a mix of castes, because I feel like it. This chapter will also include some of the girls getting to the airport, so... yeah.**

* * *

 _Infinity Grace McBrey_

I hummed one of my favorite songs as my hands moved quickly and surely along the canvas. Yes, it was childish to be finger painting, but I could say it was a form of art people often overlooked. My father asked that I painted something meaningful, but I couldn't paint something I didn't feel. Whenever I painted, it came from the heart. I put my emotions on the canvas, and people loved it. My parents always asked that I painted things that the public approved of. Things like nature, or portraits. I never did. Painting was the way I expressed my emotions, and at the moment, I was feeling excited and like a child. I was in love.

The colors were light and airy as I painted a couple holding hands by the ocean. It was a little hard to understand, but I could see the meaning behind it, and that was all that mattered.

The Report was on tonight, and I was dying to be Selected. Prince Ronan was the one man I loved, and I was hoping I'd be able to get to know him. But the odds of me being Selected were slim, and I doubted they'd pick a Five over some rich Two. The royal family tried to make us think the Selection was a lottery, but everyone in Sumner knew better. Especially the lower castes. We knew they chose the pretty girls. Talented girls. Girls with connections and money and power. Girls with nothing weren't chosen.

"Infinity!" called out my mother. "Have you not heard me call you? Come here!" I didn't see my dad, which was bizarre, since they were together most of the time.

Rochelle McBrey and Andrew McBrey (my parents) were painters, like me. They specialized in landscapes and wanted me to be just like them. I couldn't do it. Mom probably wanted to talk to me about going to the college we'd toured last week. She'd gone there, and so had my was for Fours and Fives, and as long as you had some talent, you could make it in. Mom wanted me to make it in badly. She'd attack all the other candidates if it gave me a better chance.

"Coming!" I yelled back, getting up. My fingers were still covered in dry paint, by Mom would get mad if she saw them, so I stuck them in my pockets. She was waiting at the front door of our house. I noticed she seemed more sad than strict, which was not normal. As I approached, I noticed she was crying.

"Darling, I have some bad news. Your father has passed. He was shot at work," she said sadly. Fresh tears began streaming down her face, but I was in too much shock. No tears spilt from my eyes, but I fell to the floor, my heart pounding. Who had shot my dad? Why him? And worse, would they come for me and mom?

My mom dropped onto her knees, too, and she wrapped her arms around me. I just knelt there, my eyes dry, staring at nothing.

...

We stayed outside for what felt like hours. After a while, we both got up and walked inside. It was getting late, and we both didn't know if it was safe outside. Both of us ate in silence, not speaking a work to each other. When the Report finally came on, I still wasn't happy. My fingers still had the faint trace of the paint I'd used, and suddenly I remembered the painting.

"I'm coming back," I told my mom before running outside to the gardens to get it. But when I arrived at the spot where I'd left it, the painting was gone. In it's place was a piece of paper. I quickly picked it up and tried to read it. Despite the full moon, it was hard to read. I managed to do it.

 _Infinity Grace McBrey_ , it read. _We've been watching you. Your family is now down to two. Tomorrow, you will leave for the palace. We will continue to watch you there. Do not forget this letter. If you do, you'll find out bad things come in threes..._

I shivered at the last part and hurried inside, stuffing the letter in my pocket. I didn't understand half of the note. How could I be leaving for the palace tomorrow? As I continued to watch the Report, I realized why.

"From Sumner, Infinity Grace McBrey, Five." The note had been right. I'd been Selected. I would leave for the palace. But how had it known? In that moment, I should've warned my mom. Instead, I ran upstairs and began putting some of my belongings in a small bag. The Selected were only allowed to bring a few belongings to the palace, and they weren't allowed to wear clothes that weren't provided by the palace.

The only things in my bag when I was down were three paintbrushes, a journal, a pen and the letter that had somehow predicted my future.

* * *

 _Nemesia Chelsea Holland_

No matter how many times I told my best friend to stop freaking out, she never listened. Honestly, I knew that me being Selected was just luck. The Selection was a lottery. Girls from higher castes were chosen most of the time, so it was no surprise they'd chose me, a Three, as Likely's candidate.

I still believed that Stella was the better choice. She was beautiful, with her deep, moss green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I was plain in comparison. My dark brown hair was a common feature. Everyone had brown eyes. And my olive tone skin could bee seen on any girl in Likely. It was just chance that I'd been chosen.

"Nem, you're so pretty. Yes, your skin tone, eye color and hair color are common features, but you have doe eyes, full lips, high cheekbones..." argued Stella. I didn't believe her. the only thing I had was my dad's money.

Stella's a Six. She forced me to enter the Selection because she thought I had a chance to make it. I forced her to enter because I knew she had a chance to make it. And her chance was much larger than mine. Yet still I'd made it over her. How?

"Why isn't the helper lady here yet?" I asked. Me and Stella were sitting on my bed, in my room, waiting for the maid to arrive. We'd gotten a phone call last night informing us that a maid would come to our house to bring us to the palace. I was already in my clothes for the day, and my small bag was full of items I'd be bringing with me. Books, pictures, jewellery and really anything else I could fit in the bag.

The doorbell rings, and I speed downstairs to open it. When I do, I see a young girl, probably a few years older than me, standing at the door.

"Hello, Lady Nemesia. I'm Helena. I'll be your head maid for the duration of the Selection," she said.

"Come in," I answered. She shook her head.

"I cannot. I'm already late, and we must get you to the airport. You may have a few minutes to say goodbye to your parents, then you must come." I nodded and turned to my mom, who'd just walked up behind me.

"We can't come to the airport with you, but we wish we could be there," she said before hugging me _._ I knew she was struggling to hold back tears. "I love you, sweetheart. Good luck." I stepped back and wiped my face. My dad stepped forward and hugged me.

"Don't forget us when you become queen, Nem," he said. I laughed again.

"I'm not the queen," I replied before stepping towards Helena. He smirked.

"Yet." Stella ran up to me and hugged me tight. I had trouble breathing.

"You better invite me to the palace and write at least once a week," she said. Stella pushed me to the door and waved goodbye. I walked to the limo and watched as I left the life I knew.

...

The ride to the airport was long. I lived to the north of Likely, which was far from the airport. Helena explained to me the rules of the Selection and told me what would happen at the airport.

"There will be lots of fans from Likely. You're allowed to greet them, but don't spend to much time there. The plane will leave at seven forty-five, so you'll have exactly twenty minutes." She seemed to speak a million words per second, and I tried to keep up, but all I could think about was the Selection. Would I fall in love?

* * *

 _Eleanor Cordelia Grey_

"Are there yet?" was the question I'd asked at least a million times during the car ride to Likely's main airport. Denbeigh wasn't far from Likely, but the drive seemed to be taking forever. My maid wouldn't shut up, and I was too excited to arrive at the palace to pay attention to any of the words coming out of her mouth. She spoke slowly, as if I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Lady Eleanor, I've told you this a million times. We'll arrive shortly," said the maid, Allegra. She was my head maid and couldn't be any older than twenty-one.

Minutes passed, but they felt like hours. When we reached the airport, two other girls were already there. I recognized one of them as Nemesia, the Selected from Likely. She was a Three, and a student, studying to be a psychologist (I did my research). Her appearance was boring. She didn't have turquoise eyes like mine. Her plain, brown hair was nothing in comparison to my auburn curls. She was the type of girl I needed to befriend. I could easily outshine her.

"Lady Eleanor!" called out people from both sides. They called for Nemesia too, but more called for me. Who didn't love me? I was stunning, even if I was a Four.

I walked up to a young fan and smiled at her, showing all my prefect, white teeth. "Hello," I said softly.

She smiled back. "May I have your autograph?" asked the girl, handing me a piece of paper and a pen. I nodded and took them from her hands.

"And to whom do I address this?"

"Mara," she said softly. I nodded again and wrote down a small message, then signed the paper and handed it back to her, along with the pen. She read the message and smiled. I walked and moved on to the next fan, then continued until Allegra motioned for me to board the plane. When I did, I purposely sat down beside her.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor, the Selected from Denbeigh. Are you Nemesia?" I asked, sounding perky. She nodded. We began speaking and I knew I had her in my grasp. All I needed to do was keep her there.


	16. Randomly named chapter!

**Hey-o! I've always wanted to greet people like that. Anyway, I'm gonna keep writing now.**

* * *

 _Summer Lee Witts_

I didn't want to enter the Selection. Jocelyn talked me into this mess, and now I'm stuck with it. Being Selected was never what I wanted. I wanted to stay in Panama and continue studying to become a teacher. I guess I still could. But from what my maid just told me, I'm not able to leave the competition on my own. I mean, I already knew that, since I read the rules, but I find the rule stupid. Maybe I'll do something to get myself sent home. I'll sabotage the other girls' clothes. I'll rip dresses and do exactly what Celeste Newsome did during King Maxon's Selection.

"Summer, we've arrived at the airport," said my head maid, Michelle. At the moment she was telling me all the gossip about Prince Ronan and his cousin. What was the guys name again? Lance? Yeah, Lance.

I looked outside the window and saw crowds of people screaming my name. They were all cheering for me, wishing me luck. Too bad I didn't really want to win.

"Let's do this," I said. Michelle grabbed my bag and I walked outside the limousine, waving and smiling at everyone. _I think I could get used to this,_ I thought to myself.

"Lady Summer!" yelled mounds of people. I continued to smile and waved, but didn't sign any autographs. It all seemed surreal to me. A dream I never wanted to wake up from. When I got on the plane, there were other girls there. One was Isobel Elizabeth Penn, the Selected from Lakedon. She seemed like someone I could be friends with. The other was Ryme Felicia Haven, a Four from Baffin. Come to think of it, they both seemed like friendly people. I sat down beside Ryme.

"Hey. I'm Summer Lee Witts, the girl from Panama," I said to her. She smiled kindly.

"Ryme. How are you?" she asked. The girl's grey eyes met my eyes and she gasped. "You have complete heterochromia!" She blushed. "Sorry, I was just surprised. It fascinates me."

I nodded and smiled. "It's alright. People often react like that. I'm doing okay. You?"

Ryme shrugged. "I'm doing well, I guess. Could be worse." I frowned at that.

"Why?" I asked. "Not to barge into your life or anything." She smiled.

"It's fine. I just didn't really want to be Selected. My dad's sick, and I wanted to help him. I found out about the compensation our families received and signed up. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have signed up at all."

We continued talking, and when the plane finally landed in Angeles, I knew I'd made a new ally, and a new friend.

* * *

 _Ryme Felicity Grey_

Ugh. I hate perky people. Summer was _sooo_ annoying. I wished I could just make her shut the hell up. She needed to. The girl just wouldn't stop talking. But I couldn't break my image. My family depended on it. Father drilled the story into me head.

"There will be a girl on your plane. Her name will be Summer. She'll have complete heterochromia, a problem where both eyes are a different color," he'd explained. "You'll act fascinated. If she acts how you are, say you guess you're doing well. If she continues to ask why, say because you didn't want to be Selected, and that you only did to use the compensation money to help your sick dad."

I memorized everything he told me to do, and I'd executed it with perfection. Now I just needed to keep up the "good girl" image for the duration of the Selection. Easy.

Summer kept asking about my dad.

"He has lung cancer. It runs in the family," I told her, adding in a small sniff, as if I was going to cry. She nodded and frowned, then hugged me. I hugged her back, wanting to push away but now wanting to ruin my image. She broke the hug and I was glad, but didn't show it. "It's nice to have a friend like you," I added, just to make it look convincing. Sure, I was a Four, but I could win any acting award.

"Lady Ryme, Lady Summer, Lady Isobel, we've arrived at the airport in Angeles," said Zelena, my head maid. She curtsied to me as I rose up from my seat. Summer followed, and we walked out of the plane together. The other girl, Isobel, followed, and we walked out of the plane together, cameras snapping pictures of us. I smiled and waved as reporters and fans alike called my name.

"Come on, Ryme. We have lots to do as the Selection starts," said Summer. I nodded and followed her into the limo, somewhat glad to be away from the crowd, but missing it already.

During the car ride, I read one of the books I brought to have an excuse to ignore Summer and anyone else I needed to be friends with to get far in this competition.

We arrived at the palace shortly. When the front gates began opening, I took a deep breath.

This would be the beginning of my new life.


	17. Update! Finally

**I haven't been able to update in a few days, and I'm sorry about that. Today I'll try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

 _Sparrow Alice Darker_

I woke up screaming. My past was haunting me again, and I couldn't take it. Why me? Music would calm me. it always did. But the piano in my room wasn't properly tuned, and it bothered me every single time I heard it, despite my love for music.

It was Friday morning, the day of the Report. I was anxiously waiting to see the Selected. Ophelia dared me to do it, and we both did. I secretly wanted to make it. Not because I like the prince (he is someone I admire, but he's not the reason), but because I want a chance at a better life. For me, my brother, my family. I desperately wanted to escape life as I knew it. Even if I didn't win my life would change.

It got up and put my normal clothes on. I'd have to change into the dress my boss gave my later today, but for now I could stay in jeans and a tee. A Two who lived near me hired me to play at her "nuit en blanc" tonight (I'm pretty sure that means "Night in white" in French). The dress was... well... white and totally not my style, but I didn't have anything else that was fancy enough.

I ran downstairs, made myself a bagel and ran out of the house without saying anything to my family. My friend Ophelia asked me if I could go over to her house, and I said yes, mostly because I had nothing else to do today other than the party thingy at the Two's place. But that was later.

When got to my best friend's house, my other friends were there. Ethan, a Four, sat on her couch, playing chess against Marcus, Ophelia's boyfriend. From what I could tell Marcus was loosing.

"Row's here!" said Ophelia. She ran over to me and gave me a hug, which I tried to avoid. Lia laughed. Craig, my ex-boyfriend, was there too, watching some random TV show.

Ethan jumped off the couch and walked over to me. "Hello, Sparrow, darling," he said with a really bad accent.

"Good morning, Ethan, dear," I responded in an equally bad accent. Everyone laughed.

"Ethan, come back. I'll hide your pieces if you don't," said Marcus, waving around one of the black pawns Ethan still had.

"Ophelia, seems Marcus has a crush on someone else. Better do something," said Craig. Marcus kicked him playfully on the face, and we continued laughing as Craig tackled his friend to the floor.

...

Hours passed and we continued to act like kids. Me and Ophelia talked about the newest songs by our favorite singers, the movies coming out this month and clothes we most definitely could not afford.

I walked home and got put on the white dress the Two bought for me. It fit me perfectly, and hugged me in all the right places.

I was driven by my dad to the house of Isolda De Varre, a famous athlete. Her daughter's birthday was today. I knocked on the door. A tall, elegant lady opened it.

"Bonjour!" she said, speaking very bad French. "Are you the pianist for tonight?" I nodded and she stepped back from the door and motioned for me to go inside.

It was crazy busy in there. Famous Twos walked around the giant mansion, conversing politely. Smiles were plastered on their faces, and I could tell half of them were fake. I saw singers wish the girl, who seemed to be sixteen, a happy birthday. Then I realized it was a sweet sixteen. To a Five like me, this looks giant. But it must be a small party for the girl.

I began playing the piano Isolda lead me to.

"The Report's on!" yelled one of the guests. I stopped playing and everyone turned to see the Selected.

"From Honduragua, Sparrow Alice Darker, 5," said Prince Ronan. I could almost imagine what Ophelia would be doing. She'd be calling the house, asking to talk to me.

Envious glares stared at me from throughout the room, and I smiled.

* * *

 _Bella Ariella Stonehill_

Anna and I walked to the airport. My mom didn't come. She said she was busy, but I knew she just wanted to stay away from me. The mayor of Ottaro spoke a few kind words, then sent me off. The airport was closed for me and the other Selected. I saw three other girls, each with a maid, wearing white shirts and black pants, just like me.

One of them walked up to me. I recognized her as Infinity Grace MyBrey, the Five from Sumner. I also saw Nemesia whatever-her-last-name-is, and Eleanor Cordelia Grey.

"Hi!" said Infinity. "You must be Bella, from Ottaro." I could tell she was nervous about something, and I doubted it was the Selection. She was trying to sound happy and regal, but under it all, she was scared about something.

I nodded. "Yup. You're Infinity. I saw your picture on the Report."

"Lady Infinity, Lady Bella, you can speak on the plane. We must take off if we want to get to the palace on time," said who I guessed was Infinity's maid. Mine was already on the plane.

Infinity took a few steps forward to the plane, and I followed. It was nice on the plane. We were obviously flying first class, which I'd never done. Nemesia was talking to Cordelia, and I wasn't very interested in interrupting them, so I chatted with Infinity about being a Five. She asked me a bunch of questions about being a Three. We spoke about our jobs, but when I asked about her reaction when she was Selected, I noticed she hid something from me.

"Infinity, you can tell me anything. I won't tell," I said. She shook her head.

"I can't let you get involved. I don't want my friends to get hurt," she said before getting up and changing seats. We didn't speak the rest of the flight.

...

When it was time to land, Cordelia grabbed Nemesia's left hand and my right. Infinity held my left hand, and we walked off the plane, holding hands. I don't know why Cordelia did it, but I was pretty sure it was just another strategy.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry if the girls' POVs aren't equal. I try my best, but sometimes it happens.**


	18. More Twos

**Because, you know, there haven't been enough of them already. I'm joking, I love all the characters. And I have huge plans for every single one of them... Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Also, I just realized I didn't name the king. He was just... there, and everyone referred to him as simply the king. Now he has a name.**

* * *

 _Margaret Rhiannon Daly_

I was used to the fame. To the crowds of people screaming my name. I didn't like it, but it came with being famous. Unfortunately, my head maid, Kinna, wasn't used to it. She was used to being a ninja while she worked. She was taught not to draw attention to herself, and right now, all she was getting was attention. People shouted for us to pose, and she blushed, trying to hide her face.

"My lady," she said, "the plane is ready to take off." I nodded and waved good-bye to my fans, then climbed the stairs. The plane already had three other girls in there. I would've recognized all of them if I was thinking straight. I was busy thinking about the prince. Would he be nice? Caring? I hoped so. He seemed very genuine, very down to earth.

I sat down on one of the comfy seats, Kinna beside me. She was explaining the rules of the Selection to me, and we began to talk casually. She got into her life at the palace, and eventually, she mentioned the rebel attacks. I gasped.

"I didn't know there were rebel attacks going on," I said. Kinna nodded.

"Nobody knew. The king decided to keep it a secret because he didn't want to scare the citizens. He wanted girls to come to the palace. King Jason was going to announce it today," she responded. We didn't speak for the rest of the flight, and I could tell she was nervous. The rebels were definitely scary. I began questioning myself. Do I really want to be in the Selection? Are the rebels a big enough reason to leave the palace, where I might find the love of my life? I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

One of the other girls, one with wide, dark blue eyes, walked over to me. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Hope Melody Simmons," she said. "The candidate from Dominica." I shake her hand.

"Margaret Rhiannon Daly," I answered. "Labrador." I smiled and motioned for her to sit down beside me.

"You're the famous actress, right?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm a Two, too. A horseback rider. My mom was a part of the military, and my dad is a politician."

"Be sure to thank her for me. She seems brave. My sister and mom are actresses, and my dad, a police officer," I responded.

We became fast friends. I was glad I had somebody to talk to. Yes, my maids would always be there, but I needed to talk to a fellow Selected. I think I'd found my new best friend.

* * *

 _Hope Melody Simmons_

Margaret was a nice person. Finding someone to talk to and to stick with on the first night was awesome. Before I left, I was scared people would be cold, rude and plain out mean. Finding someone who actually wanted to be my friend on the first day was spectacular. Hopefully everyone else would be just as caring and friendly.

The plane landed in Angeles at nine forty-five AM, right on time. Our maids didn't want us to be late. They said we needed to be quick if we wanted to make it to the palace and go along with the schedule. Apparently we would get makeovers on the first day, right when we arrive, then they would have small stations set up so that we could have out "after" pictures taken and small interviews done.

I was super excited for the Selection, but I had to remember the real reason I was there. Connor needed my help. His leukemia wouldn't heal itself. My family needed this money.

Yes, we were Twos. Fame and fortune was something we had, but my mom liked to spend, and we didn't have enough money to get the treatment Connor needed. Connor was my twin. He went to war, but came back when we found out he had leukemia. We needed to pay for the treatment he needed and was going to receive, but it was expensive and there just wasn't enough money to pay for it.

"Hope. Hope, come on," said Margaret. We were apparently in Angeles, ready to leave.

"Comin'," I said, getting up from my seat and stretching. It had been a long flight, and my legs were asleep. I stumbled off the plane, smiling. My legs tingles with every step I took, and I could hear my head maid, London, giggle behind me.

My fans cheered my name. I was happy to see people pulling for me. There were signs with my name on them. During any equestrian competition people were usually quiet and only cheered when I finished the course, but here, they called for me. I signed a million autographs, took pictures with them and gave young children hugs.

Cameras were everywhere, but I ignored them. They were all just minor details, and I was barely aware of them.

We got into the limo and drove to the palace. I sat down beside Margaret, facing two girls, whom I recognized as Muyumi Yang and Luna Lyslow. It was a little funny because we were all Twos. There were a lot of girls from the lower castes this Selection. I knew the castes of the Selected by heart. There were eleven Twos, eight Three, five Fours, four Fives, four Sixes and three Sevens.

The doors to the limo opened, and we smiled and waved as people watched us walk into the palace.

* * *

 _Muyumi Yang_

I walk towards the limo. I'm so glad to have been Selected. Life as a nun is so boring. I'm glad to be able to get away from it. My white tee-shirt is almost see-through, and I can tell Mother Superior doesn't like me wearing it. Whatever. I won't be going back there any time soon. But the other nuns wave and yell things like "I pray that you win, Sister Muyumi!" and "Let the Lord guide you to victory!" I accept their good wishes because it would be rude not to, and that would be wrong.

My shirt is tucked into the high waisted black pants I'm wearing, and they make me look skinny yet curvy, which is obviously good. It'll help me with my strategy: seduce both Lance and the Prince to get the crown.

The girl who introduced herself as Seline is my head maid. She talked and talked and talked and never shut up. I had the urge to grab something and stick it in her mouth so that she'll shut the hell up.

Eventually I got tired of her talking, and I snapped. "Just shut it, alright?" I said. She covered her face and nodded. I smirked. It made me feel powerful.

I greeted my fans at the airport. The mayor of Hundson smiled on stage. he was fat and had a pig nose, a horse face and very little hair. U-g-l-y.

"Today we celebrate one of our own as she goes to Angeles to meet the Prince. I won't speak much, since she has a very busy schedule, but I'd like to say good luck, and remember, the entire province of Hundson is rooting for you," he said. "Would you like to say something, dear?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got nothing." He nodded and continued to smile.

Seline motioned for me to come to the plane, and I did. There were other girls there, but I ignored them. Every single girl was competition.

I slept through the entire flight. When I got up, I had to redo my makeup and hair, which took me a while, but being beautiful always took time.

My fans were awesome, and I tried to be as enthusiastic as possible while greeting them, but it was hard. When we got to the palace, I finally could relax. The easy part would begin soon.


	19. Threes! Yay

**I'm doing this by caste now. I need to write, so please, stop asking about when I'll be done the girls' intros. I only have five girls left (unless I forgot one. That would be embarrassing), and I'm working as hard as I can. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _Isobel Elizabeth Penn_

The gala my mom's friend was hosting was gigantic. I mean, I was used to it, but this one seemed more extravagant than the rest. People were coming and going, greeting me as if they knew me my entire life and spoke with fake smiles and false words. I hated liars. Always have, always will. And the people here were the worst ones. I'm not innocent. I've never been, but at least I try. Try to remain honest, real. It's hard, though. Hard to be honest when you're living in a world like ours, a world build around falsifications.

"Isobel," said my mother, softly. "Come meet my friend Julia." She brought me over to her friend, and I could tell she didn't really want to be here. It's something my father did. He was very driven and worked a lot, but he still loved to have fun. My mom just cared about work and taking care of her family, namely me, my dad, my brothers and my sister. She forgets to take care of herself, and we need to remind her to have fun.

...

Minutes like hours pass, and the party finally finished. When we got home, I was so tired. I checked the house phone. One missed call. The person left a message, but I was too tired to listen to it, so I went to bed. Once in bed, I realized I'd missed the Report. Oh well. The girl from Lakedon must be lucky. She probably won't be sleeping tonight. I try to fall asleep, but there are a lot of unanswered questions going around in my head. Who is she? When will she depart? What if it's someone I know?

I was tempted to get out of bed and check my phone to see who it was. Maybe Giselle, or Cecilia. Either would make a good queen. But eventually I fell asleep. I didn't dream of anything.

...

When I woke up, someone was knocking on the door. It was early. I mean _really early_ , like the time you have to get up for school at.

"Lady Isobel," said the voice at the door. I got dressed in a tee-shirt and track pants and ran downstairs to see who it was. When I opened the door, a girl with blonde hair smiled. I didn't know who she was or why she was here, but she answered my questions as if she could read my mind.

"I'm Cristina, your head maid. Are you ready?" I shook my head.

"Ready for what?" I asked, very clueless. My mom appeared behind me.

"Come inside," she said. Cristina did.

"Lady Isobel, you've been Selected. You will travel to the palace to meet both Prince Ronan and Prince Lance of Swendway. Now, you must get dressed in black pants and a white shirt. I have you province flower in my hand, you'll wear in in your hair. Let's go to your room, I'll help you get ready."

I could barely hear her. I was too excited. I'd been Selected. I would go to the palace. I would make my family proud.

* * *

 _Savannah Maya Jenkins_

It was funny how fast life passed. It made me sad to think about it. One minute your family is sitting right next to you, talking about school and books and a million unimportant things that seem to cram up people lives, and the next, you're alone. I guess it's my fault I was alone. I became so introverted when they died. My best friend barely recognized me.

I was sitting next to other Selected, but nobody spoke to me, and I didn't speak to them. It might be better that way. I've been trying to get over my mom and brother's deaths for a while, but it's hard. Knowing cancer runs in the family and I might be diagnosed scared me every day.

I was happy to have been Selected. Who wouldn't be? I needed this. I needed to show that I was strong enough to overcome death. That I could be happy, and free, and caring, despite my past. Maybe Prince Ronan would see that and let me stay. Maybe not. I couldn't be sure.

"Ladies, you've arrived at the airport," said a maid. It wasn't my head maid, Victoria, but she was just as strict. We got out, one by one, and saw everyone gathered to see us. Going from Bonita to Angeles was a long flight. We needed to stop in Whites. I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to get used to the cameras, the people.

"Lady Savannah!" called out people from all around me. I tried to smile, to look like someone they could rely on to win. The smile felt foreign on my lips. These people wanted me to win. They wanted me to be their champion, their queen. I didn't want to let them down. It was my responsibility to be brave. I might be Illéa's next princess, and then the queen.

It felt weird smiling and signing autographs, and just seeing these people coming out to see me. Okay, they might be here for me someone else, but still, some were here for me, and I was glad. Maybe this would be the first step in finding myself again. The fun, happy, crazy me that I know is still alive inside of me, but is locked in there, deep down, waiting for someone to come with the key.

Maybe the key is the Selection. Maybe the key is love.

* * *

 _Luci Cecile Denashi_

I wanted to talk to the other Selected. I really did! But I was so nervous. And excited. And happy. It was just a really big mux of emotions I couldn't describe. From the moment I was Selected I acted like this. Half-crazy, as if someone had just told me the world would end tomorrow, but also half-excited. Well, more than half excited.

My maid sat down beside me as I asked her a bunch of questions. Is Ronan nice? What about Lance? Will the King like me? How about the Queen? And the rest of the Prince's family, will they be nice? Do you think I'll make friends? Are my other maids nice?

"Please, Lady Luci, give me some time to answer your first questions before you ask me any more," said my head maid, Jeya, but she was laughing. I nodded and blushed, but eventually continued asking her questions. This time I asked them slower so that she could actually head them.

Someone walked up to us. "Lady Luci, Jeya, the plane has landed in Angeles. We'll be arriving at the palace shortly, but we must take a car to get there," said the mysterious person.

"Thank you..." I said.

"I'm the co-pilot," answered the man. "My name is Cameron. Cameron Jacos."

Jeya nodded, and I could tell they knew each other and that Jeya had feelings for him. She tired not to look him in the eyes or make it obvious, but I could tell by the way she acted every time he spoke to her.

When we got off the plane and were into the car, I began asking more questions.

"Who is he? Did you know him before? Were you two friends? Is there anything going on between you two? Do you love him?" I asked all my questions with a big smile on my face. She sighed and began answering me.

"Cameron is from my home province of Midston. We went to school together and studied biology. We were friends, but I left to go work at the palace. I didn't know I'd see him on the plane, but I did. There. Are you happy now?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You didn't tell my if you loved him." She sighed.

"Maybe a little."

...

The car ride to the palace was long, which meant Cameron had lied. It was worth it, though. I got an amazing view of Angeles and had time to think up a strategy. I ended up settling on this: be yourself.

Prince Ronan wasn't at the door, but when they opened and we walked inside, Lance was there with the Queen and King. He was tall, muscular and looked almost nothing like his cousin.

"Welcome, ladies, to the palace. I hope you enjoy your stay," he said. His voice had a soft accent, and it made me smile. He looked right at me and looked into my eyes. I was starting to like the palace.


	20. Almost the last intro! Sorry

**Sadly, this isn't the last intro. I still have two girls and do not want to write them in this chapter. I'm sorry it's taking me this long, but school just started like four days ago, and life is getting busy. Hope you like this chapter, and (once again) sorry!**

* * *

 _Chaselyn Ann McTaylor_

"Dad, I told you, I don't like the prince! He's lazy, rude, immature and stuck-up!" I shouted. My dad shook his head.

"Oh, Chase. You've never met him. Or his cousin. Give them a chance," he said. I groaned and threw the TV remote.

"I didn't even sign up for this stupid competition! Kaylee and Briana did it as a joke," I said back.

"Do it for me. Do it for your mom. She'd have been so happy knowing you've been Selected. Do it for her," he said softly. I sniffed, but nodded. He was right. If Mom was still alive, she would be so glad. She dreamed of being in the Selection.

"Fine. For you and Mom." I ran upstairs to my small room and cried for a little, but wiped my tears when I heard the Evil Step-Mother walk inside. She was so loud. Her and the Step-Brats, Kaylee and Briana. I would wait for them to walk into their room, but I don't want to feel my step-mom's rage when they discover the latest prank I set up.

I ran back downstairs and grabbed my coat. "Bye, Dad. I'm going to see Spence," I said before walking out. Just as I close the door, I hear screaming and know the girls' found the little...gift I gave them.

I grabbed my bike and rode to Spencer, one of my best friend's house. He was a Three and we've been friends forever. When I get there, Will and Jacob are there.

"Hey, Chase!" called out Spencer. I got off my bike and walked into his house. We walked into the kitchen, where his down was reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Mr. Brooke," I said to his dad.

"Good afternoon, Chaselyn," he answers, using my full name, which I despise. "How are you?"

"Good. You?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. I guess I'll leave you guys to talk." He left and we all sat down on the high stools and talk for a while, eventually playing a board game. We don't talk about the Selection, and I'm glad.

...

I get home late. My step mom is talking to Dad, and, from what I can tell, it's more of an argument.

"I can't wait until that girl is gone. She should've left a long time ago," said Telsa.

"She's my daughter, and I say she stays. If she doesn't marry either Prince Ronan or Prince Lance, she'll come home," replied my dad in a tone of voice I've never heard. The arguing continued in low voices, and eventually I went to bed, knowing the craziness that went along with being Selected.

* * *

 _Diamond Washington_

"Diamond, you're a princess!" said my younger sister, CeCe. She's ten years old and works at the factory already. I signed up to get away from factory life, and when I found out I'd be leaving, I felt bad for her. Maybe she can come to the palace. I think she'd love that.

"No, CeCe. You know I can only be a princess if either Prince Ronan or Prince Lance picks me," I replied. That phrase was my reply every time she said I was a princess. CeCe normally stopped saying it, but seeing me get ready for the flight made her start again. It didn't bother me. I loved my siblings.

Kiki, one of my other sisters, walked into my room. My head maid, Kally, was doing my hair and makeup. When she'd walked in, she took one look at me and had begun shaking her head.

"Pretty girl needs pretty clothes," she said and reached into her bag, taking out a pair of tight, black pants and a white shirt. I had been forced into them, and she started doing my hair and makeup, which I didn't really like her doing. Normally I got dirty a lot, and it was so different.

When she finished, I felt transformed. I said good-bye to my family and walked out of my house, sad at first, but then more confident. I could actually make it. Kally believed in me, CeCe believed in my, my mom did, my best friend, Daniel, especially did. With my family cheering for me, as well as a lot of Clermont, I could win the Selection.

Kally pinned a daisy in my hair before we got out of the limo, at the airport. She said it was my province's flower, and that all the other girls would be wearing their province's flower, too. The girl from Carolina, Jasmine Empire, had a lily in her hair, and the girl from Waverly was wearing a orchid tucked in her bun.

Normally I'm not jealous. But knowing that all these girls will be fighting for the same thing as me scared me. And their beauty was obvious. They were so much prettier than me. Gosh, I was so jealous!

We got onto the plane after greeting fan after fan. There were so many people, and I was shocked to see all the signs with my name on them. There were, of course, a bunch of signs for Jasmine, but she was an actress. People knew her already. I was new, unknown to the public, and yet they still wanted me to win.

I sat down beside the girl from Hansport. She was an actress, and I recognized her as Estelle Emmy Thompson. She was very pretty, and in her hair, tucked behind her ear, was a deadly Amaryllis belladonna flower.

I knew about belladonna. It was a poison. And looking at her, I realized something.

Not everyone is here to make friends or find love.

* * *

 _Patricia Maryanne Vandeguarde._

I felt alone on the plane, and it sucked! I wished Perry was there. She'd say something funny in her accent and everything would be alright. I was happy to be in the Selection. I signed up to find love, and I hoped I could. The Princes seemed like nice people, and I couldn't wait to meet them! I hoped Ronan was the person I imagined him as. And Lance seemed interesting. I've traveled around Illéa, but I've never been out of the country! Swendway seemed cool. I'd have to ask him about it.

"Lady Patricia, we've arrived at the airport in Angeles," said my head maid, Madison.

"Please, call my Trick," I said. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't my lady." I groaned.

"Fine. But if you insist on calling me 'My lady', at least call my Lady Trick," I responded. She considered it, but ended up nodding.

All the other girls had their maids fixing their hair. I wondered why. I mean, weren't we going to get a makeover right when we entered? Madison walked over and followed suit, taking out and placing the blue hibiscus back in my hair. I was happy they chose a blue flower. I told them I didn't like pink, so Madison had put the pinkish red flower back down and had grabbed one closer to purple. Purple was my favorite color.

When I got off the plane, I saw all the people and gasped. There had to be a few hundred people, and most held signs with the names of various Selected on them. I saw a few for Perry-Jo, some for me, more than a few for two girls named Felicity and Infinity and a lot of signs for a girl named Hope.

People called my name and I walked up to them, hugging them and taking pictures, signing autographs and talking to people who wanted me to win. It was magical, in a way. It was a dream, and I never wanted to wake up.

"Patricia!" said someone with a small voice. I walked over to a young girl, maybe four or five, in her mom's arm. She smiled widely and it made me smile. Her mom held out a camera.

"Can we have a picture?" she asked. I nodded and waved Madison over. She took the camera, and I posed beside the mom and her daughter. Madison snapped a photo, and I handed the camera back to the little girl. Her mom took it and placed it in her bag, and I continued. It was long, but I was glad to be where I was, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Being in the Selection was a dream. And I never wanted to wake up.

* * *

 _Daniella Shine_

"Danny, please don't go," said my sister Kelly. She coughed a few times, and I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kells, but I need to. This is for you," I answered. My maid stepped behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded and got up and hugged my mom and older brother before getting into the limo. My maid say down beside me and gave me a hug, and I cried softly, knowing I had to leave them. But I was doing this for Kelly. Her cancer wouldn't sure itself, and Sevens didn't have enough money to pay for the treatment.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. I didn't want to talk to my maid, Aria. Leaving my family was one of the hardest things I'd done in forever, but I knew it needed to happen. I had to help out in every way possible, and this was one of the ways. Kelly needed me.

"Lady Daniella, we've arrived at the airport. Are you ready?" asked Aria. I nodded and took a deep breath, then got out of the car.

At first I was overwhelmed by the amount of people. There had to be hundreds, maybe thousands of people gathered here to see the Selected. I looked at the names on the signs and listened to the names that were being called, but none cheered for me. Why would they? I was a Seven. I lived on the streets, barely managed to keep my caste, and looked like an Eight. And I'd probably stolen the spot of Selected from their daughter, so why would they want me to win?

I scurried onto the plane, my head down and eyes brimming with tears. The other girls on the plane looked mean and didn't talk to me, so I didn't say anything. I didn't feel the need.

The plane finally took off, and only when it did did I allow the tears to flow freely.

* * *

 **I have a few questions for the people who submit girls, so just post your answers in the reviews or PM them to me.**

 **1) When is your character(s)'s birthday?**

 **2) How would she/they react to a rebel attack?**

 **3) Do you really think she/they could fall for either of the princes?**

 **4) How would she/they react under high pressure, say, if they had to host a giant gala in two days for the Swendish Royal Family (Lance's family), which would be shown all over Illea?**

 **Thank you!**


	21. OFFICIALLY The Final Intro

**Yup! This is the FINAL INTRO, complete with a POV from Ronan and one from Lance! I feel like Lance hasn't played a big part in this, but I've already written the ending (yes, I know what happens), and he will play a HUGE part in the end. Trust me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If you haven't answered the questions on the last chapter regarding the characters, please do. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _Catherine Mae Idell_

"Oh, dear, you're so pale!" said my head maid, Sandrina. She shook her head. "The clothes are good, but we need to get some blush on your face. Maybe a little more than some. And brush that hair of yours." I sighed. She'd arrived this morning, and she was already taking good care of me. I liked her, obviously, but she was bossy at times. Okay, most of the time.

I watched her as she grabbed multiple brushes and types of makeup I didn't know existed. Sandrina began applying loads of makeup on my face, and I wished she would stop, but didn't say anything. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. She finished about a half-hour later, and I was covered in makeup. The good thing was that you couldn't see how pale I was. The bad thing was I had so much makeup on I couldn't recognize myself.

The worst part was when she started doing my hair. She tugged on the ends, and I felt as if the hair was being pulled out by the roots. Sandrina straightened it and tried a million different hairstyles until she found the one she said fit me. I just tired to stay awake.

...

After what seemed like hours, Sandrina declared me perfect, and we finally left the house. I almost cried, but Sandrina forced me not to. She didn't want me to ruin the makeup. In the future, I'd have to ask her not to put so much makeup on me. We got into the limousine and drove off. I smiled sadly as I watched my family grow smaller and smaller until I could no longer see them. It made me sad to think I might not see them for a while, but I entered to find love, and that mattered.

We arrived at the airport sometime around nine-oh-clock. It was very sunny out, and I was glad the shirt I wore had short sleeves. My black pants were thin, which made me even happier. I walked through the airport, people screaming my name, begging me to take a picture with them. I was given a time limit by Sandrina. She said I had ten minutes to greet everyone, sign pictures and take autographs. Ten minutes! I didn't say anything, though.

When the ten minutes was up, I was already exhausted. Who knew greeting people could be so tiring? I got in the plane and sat down, then tried falling asleep. I knew that the day would be packed with activities or something, so sleeping would be helpful. But I was so excited! There were a million questions going around in my head, but nobody was there to answer them. I could've asked Sandrina, but I didn't want to bother her. She was working in a different part of the plane.

My mind finally shut off, and I fell asleep.

* * *

 _Myrnathia Zalenar_

I woke up this morning, pretty sure being Selected was a dream. But when the maid scurried into my home and began making me look picture-perfect, I knew it had just become my reality. Casey was a bossy-but-kind lady, who worked on my hair for what seemed like hours, trying to straighten it. After a while she just gave up, and put it in a bun at the nape of my neck. She placed a flower behind me ear, and said I was done.

"What type of flower is this?" I asked. It was a pretty purple color, and was actually quite large.

"It's a carnation, the flower of Zuni," responded Casey. "Each of the Selected have to wear the flower of their province." I nodded and took a deep breath, then walked downstairs, where my family was waiting. Casey followed behind me, and when my mom saw me, she started crying.

"I'm so proud of you, darling," she said, hugging me and sobbing at the same time. I began crying, too, because I know I'd miss my family. They meant so much to me, and being away from them was hard.

My mom finally pulled away, and my older brother Ashton came to give me a hug.

"We're here for you, baby sis," he said. I loved my older brother. He was always there for me to protect me, and he was simply the best. Next came my twin, Matthew.

"You better write us every day, or I'm coming to the palace and giving the royals a piece of my mind," he said. We both laughed and hugged. Matthew was only seven minutes older than me, but he was just as protective as Ashton. As was my best friend, Sabrina, who ran inside and gave me a hug that felt more like she was trying to choke me.

"Oh my goodness you've been Selected and you're going to the palace like right now!" Sabrina had a habit of saying a million words per minute, and she was totally doing it now. I noticed she had a box with her and asked her about it. "Oh yeah!" was her response. She handed me to box and gave me a look that said "open it". I did, and inside was a stunning new camera. Sabrina kept smiling, and I started crying again. Cassey shook her head.

"You're going to ruin the makeup," she snapped. Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except my dad. He stood in a corner, reading the newspaper as if nothing important was happening.

"Brina," I said. "You shouldn't have done this. The camera must've cost you a fortune!" She nodded and stuffed it into the bag I was bringing to the palace.

"It did. Almost all my paycheck for this month," she replied. Sabrina was a violinist and worked for a Two, but even Fives with wealthy bosses didn't make much money.

Casey cleared her throat. "Lady Myrnathia, we must go," said my head maid. I nodded and took another deep, then said goodbye to my family one last time. The palace awaited, and I knew the love of my life might be there.

* * *

 _Prince Ronan_

Mornings normally sucked, but this one wasn't as bad. I was getting ready for the girls' arrivals when Lance walked in. He was wearing one of the suits he brought from Swendway, as well as the crown his parents made him wear. My mom gave me a similar one I'd have to wear, so we get to look like twins while meeting the Selected. Wonderful.

"Who let you in?" I asked, fully knowing I sounded rude. Lance made me very angry, and everyone in my family knew it. Well, only my siblings. If I said something bad about him to my parents, they'd kill me. Lance is family, my mom would say. Treat him nicely. I tried to listen to them, but they always expected more of me. It was hard to succeed the way they wanted me to. Honestly, my parents were overachievers, and I hated it.

Lance shrugged. "I let myself in. Figured if we were going to meet the girls today that we should at least be on the same page," he said.

I shook my head. "I can't. My dad has me working all day today on my speech for the Report tonight, and he doesn't want me to mess up. We're finally telling the people about the rebels," I answered. Lance nodded solemnly. He didn't seem to mind the rebels, which bothered me. I mean, they were trying to destroy the monarchy, and technically he was a part of the monarchy.

"That's rough," he said, shaking his head. I laughed.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied. He took a step back and nodded. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Lance stepped towards the door, and opened it.

"I guess I'll leave you to... whatever you were doing." I walked out the door and closed it without looking at me, and I got up. The crown on my head was aggravating me, so I took it off and threw it at the door. Lately, I'd been throwing things a lot.

...

Breakfast was harsh. Lance's family was over, and they acted like they ruled the world. Honestly, I knew they ruled Swendway, but Illéa belonged to my parents, and they were guest, so they shouldn't acted the way they did.

"Ronan," said Queen Amara, Lance's mom. "Are you prepared for your Selection?" I wanted to throw something at her and tell her _No_ , that I wasn't ready for my Selection. But instead I nodded.

"Of course. This is my time to chose somebody to rule with, just like Father did, and all heirs to the throne did before me." I'd practiced that line a million times in the mirror so that I could be prepared to deliver it no matter the situation. But of course my mom had to make it harder for me. Wonderful. Wonderful was becoming my slogan.

"Ronan, dear, you should know that not only are you trying to find a queen, but a wife, too," she said. "Are you ready to find love?" I nodded and ate. The rest of breakfast was quiet until a maid hurried in. She curtsied to us all and rushed to my father's side.

"Your Majesty, the girls have arrived."

 _Oh, God. Here we go._

* * *

 _Prince Lance_

The rebels had never seemed like a very big deal to me. Living in Swendway, they felt distant and unimportant. But now that I was here, in Illéa, I knew it would be a big thing. Ronan announcing them would be perfect. Let them attack. We'll see what happens.

I left breakfast quickly. I knew Ronan didn't like me, but that didn't bother me. He was a weak boy. Illéa would fall with him as king. Even Xalian, who was only seven, would make a better king. I walked into the library before breakfast. It was my favorite part of the palace, mostly because people didn't usually go there. I could study the history of Illéa without people knowing I liked that kind of stuff.

"Prince Lance," said a maid who had come to find me. "Your mother would like you to come see the Selected." I nodded and followed her as she led me to the foyer. The moment I arrived, somebody opened the doors. Thirty-five girls stood in the doorway. The vast majority of them were beautiful, bright-eyed and seemingly kind. I smiled. My mother nudged me, and I knew she wanted me to say something.

"Welcome, ladies, to the palace. I hope you enjoy your stay," I said to them. One by one, I looked at each of them. My gaze stopped on a girl in the center of the line. She had beautiful pale blue eyes, and I recognized her as Luci Denashi, a Three from Atlin. She was one of Ronan's picks, but I knew she might be someone I could chose. Heck, any of these girls could be the one I chose.

Andromeda hurried in and curtsied to us. She then turned to the girls.

"Ladies, come with me. It's time for your makeovers," she said, motioning for them to follow her.

The Selection had finally started, and it would be crazy.

* * *

 **I finally updated. I'm sorry it's taken forever, but school just started and my days are super packed with stuff. From now on, I'll post a "schedule" type thing on my profile so that you know how far I am in my writing.  
**

 **If you still haven't answered the questions from last chapter, please do. If I post chapter 22 and I still don't have all the answers, I'll make them up myself.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the chapter and keep being super supportive. Also, my profile has a poll about the Selected, so just go and answer!**


	22. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Judging from the title, you'll probably notice it's the makeovers (yay)! This means the actual Selection has begun, and it's gonna be totally awesome! The POVs for this chapter are: Sparrow, Dragonfly, Ryme and Rosalyn. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _Sparrow Alice Darker_

I knew makeovers were necessary. But when my maids came at me with scissors and said they were going to cut my hair, I was not happy. My reddish-brown hair was one of my best features, and they said they were going to cut it to a little over my shoulders. That wasn't much of a difference from before but my hair took forever to grow, and to get it back to the same length would most likely take years.

"Come on, dear," said Alicia, my head maid. "It'll look fabulous. We'll put in layers..."

I finally agreed and they began to work, surprisingly quickly. One of them hummed a song and she did, but when I asked her about it, she didn't answer.

"Evana doesn't speak English very well," answered Georgia. She was apparently quite the gossip girl, so I'd probably end up asking her about all the drama going around the palace. I nodded and took a deep breath as Alicia said "Hold still!"

The sound of scissors snipping continued, then stopped, and I allowed myself to look in the mirror. A couple inches had been cut, and Alicia was right, it looked great. I watched as Evana grabbed a makeup brush and continued humming, all while doing my makeup very precisely. Georgia put eyeliner on me at the same time, and then Alicia began putting lipstick on me. Normally I didn't wear this much makeup, but it didn't seem I had a choice during the Selection. As long as I looked like a princess and acted like one, Illéa would like me. But would the prince?

"Georgia, why wasn't the prince at the doors when we arrived?" I asked. She shrugged.

"His mom didn't want him there, and besides, it's customary for the crown prince to only see the girls during their formal meetings," she replied. I frowned.

"Then why was Prince Lance there, if he's the crown prince of Swendway?" Alicia shook her head.

"You're full of questions. He was there because his mom wanted him to be there," said my head maid. Suddenly I heard a maid shout at her Selected to stand still. I wanted to go see what was happening, but Evana dragged me to the rack of clothes. She picked out a cream-colored vintage-style dress. I looked at all the other girls who were finished, and they were all wearing similar colored dresses.

"Lady Sparrow, please put on the dress," said Georgia. She brought me to a small changing room, and I put on the dress as well as the shoes. When I came out, a tall lady was talking to one of the other maids. She finished the conversation with a tired "fine" and turned to me.

"Sorry about that. I'm Andromeda, and since we have nobody else to do this, I have to interview you. Come with me."

I took a deep breath and followed her.

* * *

 _Dragonfly Lily_

As I sat down in the seat, I heard my maids speaking in hushed tones. Rowan, my head maid, finally turned to me.

"Sweetheart, we want you to stand out, so we're going to dip-dye your hair blue," she said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'm okay with that, but please, don't cut my hair," I replied. My maids nodded and began working. What felt like hours passed until they were done. Celiana turned my chair to face the mirror in front of me. I gasped at the sight of my hair.

From the roots to about the middle of my back, my hair was still the same golden blonde hair I had this morning. But from that point to the tip of my hair, there were blues and purples of every shade. It had been braided with a beautiful white flower and my makeup was all light and airy. When Nia asked if I liked it, all I could do was nod. I was speechless. Sure, I'd only entered the Selection to aid my cause, but that didn't mean I couldn't like all the makeup and hairstyles and clothes I was given.

My maids motioned for me to follow them as they brought me to the change rooms. They weren't what I was used to, but it was fine. I was asked to put on a pretty lace dress with flower designs. It fit me perfectly, and I twirled, enjoying the fact I felt like a child again.

The woman who'd told the Selected to follow her introduced herself as Andromeda. She told me I needed to do an interview with her about the makeover I received. I let her lead me to a small set up that looked a little like a mini-stage, with white leather chairs. A girl with bleach blonde hair stepped down, and Andromeda asked me o sit down where the girl had been sitting. I did.

A cameraman came up and made a thumbs-up sign. Andromeda nodded and turned to me.

"Lady Dragonfly, how do you like your makeover?" she asked.

"I love it," I said happily. "My hair is awesome, and I really think my maids are extremely talented." Andromeda nodded slightly.

"Do you think any of the other girl might do something... drastic if they think you might ruin their chances of winning?"

"Honestly, I don't think any of the girls would do that," I lied, shaking my head. "Although if they do, then they've done a very good job at hiding that side of them."

"Well, I hope you're right," said my interviewer. She smiled. I smiled back. "And thank you for answering my questions."

The cameraman stopped filming, and I realized we were done. Andromeda left the stage quickly and I got up, knowing that now was my time to act. If I wanted to complete my duty, I'd need to have a one-up. And I knew how to get it.

* * *

 _Ryme Felicia Haven_

Ugh. Did my maids have to be so whiny? I mean, it was their job to get things done, and they needed to do it fast. Honestly! I knew people who could bleach or dye hair in less than thirty minutes, but it was taking Wren, Opal, and Perla much longer than it should've. Also, who names their kid Wren, or Opal, or Perla? Then again, my name wasn't much better. Ryme was such a shitty name, and I despised the name Felicia. So my only option would be to change it, and know all of Illéa knew my real name already.

"Okay, Lady Ryme, we're done," said Opal. I jumped off the chair.

"Thank God. Now come and help me get my dress on. I've seen all the other girls put theirs on, and I want to wear mine." My maid quickly nodded and rummaged through piles of cream-colored fabric. Wren picked up a tight dress with clear beads sewn onto it in a flowering pattern. I zipped it on, loving the way it fit. Perla fixed my hair for the millionth time, then called a woman with bronze-colored hair over. She smiled politely and brought me to a small stage. We both sat down, and I realized it was an interview. At some point she introduced herself, but I quickly forgot it, paying too much attention to selling my image.

"Lady Ryme, what a magnificent dress you're wearing," said the lady, motioning to my dress. I touched the small beads.

"I adore the pattern my maids sewed onto the fabric. I love my maids, and they're the kindest people," I said, smiling and hoping for the interview to finish quickly.

"Well, I think all the other girls look fabulous, too. What do you think?" she asked.

"If you want the honest truth, I think all the other girls should watch their back, because I'm here to win, and they've got nothing on me!" I said, smiling brightly. The woman laughed.

"Well, Lady Ryme, it's been a pleasure to speak to you."

I returned the greeting and shook her hand before leaving the stage place, then went outside, despite my maids trying to stop me. Once there, I ran into a tall male. He looked familiar, and finally I remembered.

"Hello, Prince Ronan," I said, curtsying.

"Hi," he said back, awkwardly. It was a little funny to watch. "You must be Lady Ryme. How are you?"

We spoke for a bit, and eventually he seemed comfortable. After a while, I was glad to have met him, and maybe the reason I was here would change.

* * *

 _Rosalyn Clarissa Faze_

When my maids handed me my dress, I wasn't able to focus. Behind all the dresses was a gorgeous black leather jacket. I poked my maid Iris.

"Who's jacket is this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"At the moment, nobody's. The queen's maid, Madelyn, made it, but the queen never wore it, so it's down here," answered my head maid, Kendra.

I nodded and took the jacket. "I'm wearing this," I said, putting it on. My maids tried to stop me, but I turned around and kept it on.

"Lady Rosalyn, you aren't allowed to wear the dress," said a tall lady. "I'm Andromeda, by the way." I shook her waiting hand, then walked over for an interview.

* * *

When we finished, I smiled and walked outside. The air was fresh, and I enjoyed being outside in the sunshine. Inside the makeover room, everyone was loud and the smell of hairspray was overpowering. I walked through the rose gardens and stopped when I heard people chatting. I watched from behind the large oak tree and gasped slightly at what I saw.

One of the Selected was speaking to a boy with a crown. I immediately guessed he was the prince. Not wanted to be seen, I turned around to go back inside. But in front of me stood a large hooded man. He smirked and grabbed my arm, and I couldn't scream because he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to bite him, hoping he would let go, but I had no such luck. He dragged me through the gardens and out of the palace grounds. The last thing I saw was Prince Ronan look at me as I blacked out.


	23. An interesting Report

**This chapter will be a little obvious: During the Report, the news about the rebels, will be revealed. Also, there will be a little more trouble. The POVs for this chapter will be: Patricia, Destiny, the Queen** **and an unknown POV...**

* * *

 _Queen Arwen_

My maids grabbed a black gown from my closet. I barely wore black. It made me depressed, so I avoided wearing it. But today, I wept for the fallen in my country. All the loses would stop, but nobody knew when. Ronan informed me that one of the Selected had been taken by the rebels. That was just another thing we'd have to tell Illéa.

I left my room, thanking my maids before I left. They curtsied and I smiled, then I continued on my way. The gardens wee empty, mostly because of what had happened yesterday. I'd ordered all the guards to watch the Selected, despite my husband's protests. None of the guards were actually in the gardens. They were guarding the perimeter outside the palace gates, or the Selected inside. It was perfect for me.

The rebels knew who I was. They knew my habits, and they knew I'd be out here today. One of the Selected is having a birthday party, and I don't like parties. Jada's maid. I believe her name is Destiny. She sometimes helped Kaelynn, Yvonne and Olivia make my dresses.

I walked amongst the flowers that had begun to wither, stopping at the tree where Ronan said he'd last seen the missing girl. Her name was Rosalyn. She was a Six, from Midston. I chocked back a sob at the thought of her family. What would they do when they found out about the recent events? Their daughter was missing, and I had to break to them the news.

Something rustled a bush. I turned quickly in the direction of the noise. Behind a plant stood a girl. Her hair had been cut very short, and dyed electric blue. She smiled at me, then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. _A rebel,_ I realized.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl pulled the trigger. A bullet flew and hit the tree, a few inches from my face.

"I'll ask the questions," said the girl. She took a few steps forward. I tried to step back but hit my foot on the tree. The girl snickered. She held up a sealed envelope. "Now, listen closely. You'll leave this letter in the maids' quarters. You will not read it. You haven't seen me. If anything happens, I'll know. I'll come back, and next time you'll get shot, alright?"

I quickly nodded, and the rebel set down the letter on the floor before running. I picked it up and walked back inside, my heart still racing. What did the rebels want with the maids? Was one of the workers in the palace a maid? I walked into the maid quarters and did as I was told before going back to the Women's Room. Once there, I acted as if nothing happened. But at the moment, Jada ran it.

"Mother, there's been a video submitted online. It's the rebels."

* * *

 _Patricia "Trick" Maryanne Vandeguarde_

Rebels. Nobody told me there were rebels. Sure, I'd heard rumors about them, but I hadn't believed any of them. After all, they'd only been rumors. But now, we had confirmation of them existing. The Queen stormed out, followed by the princess. I heard a girl sob. Walking over to her, I realized she was one of the Twos.

"You're Jasmine Empire, right?" I asked. The girl looked up and nodded.

"Yes," she said, wiping her face. "Pleasure to meet you. You're Patricia, right?"

I nodded. "I prefer Trick," I replied. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I don't like rebels. They killed my ex."

I frowned and gave her a small hug, then tried to smile. "I'm sorry about that."

She sniffed. "It's fine, it happened a while ago."

Suddenly someone calling my name ran up to me. I recognized the voice instantly.

"Perry!" I said, getting up. My best friend ran over and gave me a hug. She smiled and waved a Jasmine.

"Hey, I'm Perry-Jo," said Perry, her voice sounding as perky as ever. I began wondering how she stayed calm at such a time.

Jasmine tried to smile. "I'm Jasmine. I'm guessing you two know each other?"

I nodded. "I've known Perry since we were pretty young. Since I'm a circus performer, I travel around Illéa. When I went to Panama, I met Perry-Jo. We spoke as much as we could, and we've been best friends ever since."

The doors to the Women's Room opened. In came Princess Jada and Queen Arwen, followed by a woman who I guessed was the queen of Swendway. She walked with a calm demeanor despite situation.

"Ladies, we've decided to film the Report now," said the princess. She looked so confident, but I saw her hands shaking.

* * *

 _Destiny Hope_

I walked to Princess Jada. "Good day, Princess," I said, curtsying. "Which dress would you like me to prepare for you?"

The princess laughed. "Destiny, you should be getting your maids to get you a dress. You're been Selected, remember?" I nodded and laughed.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," said the young girl. "Your birthday gift is in your room. I remembered!" I smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Princess," I said, curtsying as my maid and best friend, Ella, dragged me to my room.

. . .

I walked out of my room a whole new person. The dress I wore was deep purple, and multiple stones of different shades of blue were sewn onto it. I twirled, and the skirt flared around me. Light danced off the dress, and I felt just as amazing as Jada probably did.

"The princess asked up to make your dress match the necklace," said Ella, my best friend. When I first arrived at the palace, I was glad to see she was one of my maids. I wasn't very glad when I saw Cassidy with her.

"Come on, girl," said Ella, dragging me downstairs. We walked into the room where the Report was filmed. All the Selected had assigned seats. To my right was Lady Luna, and to my left, Lady Alice. They both looked stunning, and I suddenly felt as if I had no chance against any of these girls.

Jaron Fayade walked onto stage, looking more like his grandfather, Gavril, than his father, Kevin.

"Hello, Illéa! Today, we present you some shocking news along with some good news. Please welcome her Highness Queen Arwen, along with her Highness Queen Amara of Swendway."

"Good afternoon, citizens. Me and my family - along with my extended family - understand that this isn't the scheduled time for the Report, but we have pressing news. First, before all the serious business, lets speak with some of the Selected," said Ronan's mother.

"Lets begin with Lady Alice May Weston of Belcourt," said the Queen of Swendway, her accent obvious.

Alice rose from beside me and walked up to the two queens. She curtsied, much to the delight of Queen Amara. "Good afternoon, your Highnesses."

"Hello, Alice. How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good, thank you. Now, onto the questions."

. . .

About a million questions and fourteen girls later, the interesting part of the Report began. Ronan and Lance stepped onto the stage where there moms had been.

Lance cleared his throat. "Hello, Illéa. There are pressing matters in Illéa, and though I am not a heir here, I know that well enough. Today, one of the Selected was taken. Lady Rosalyn Clarissa Faze was kidnapped by an alleged rebel and taken to an unknown camp. We do not know her place, but believe she will be used as a bargaining chip."

"So far, my father has done everything in his power to find her, and he's still looking, which is the reason he cannot be here," said Ronan. "The Southern Rebels are far deadlier than the Northern Rebels, and at the moment, we believe it's them who've attacked us."

So that's what they've been hiding.

* * *

 _Unknown POV_

After the Report, my plan would begin. Soon, Illéa would see pre-recorded broadcast, created by me and my fellow rebels. That broadcast would set off a chain of events. When that began, there would be no turning back.

. . .

About twenty minutes later, Illéa reacted. There were violent messages about the broadcast, and that one Selected's family began a petition against the royals. Some of the Selected wanted to leave. There were angry parents asking for their daughters to be allowed back home. Chaos was winning, and it was beautiful.

The Selected and the Royals were all in one room, speaking amongst each other. Some were asking to be sent home. I saw Infinity shaking and laughed slightly. She was the girl who's father we'd killed.

Everyone in the room gathered around a large screen to watch our broadcast. I watched as a picture of my best friend appeared, a black mask covering her face. I was in that picture, too! My hair was in a bun, and a white mask covered mine. Our voices were disguised to conceal our identities.

"Illéa. We are the Southern Rebels. Prepare to face our wrath," said my friend in the video. "We have already begun the first of our three acts of destruction. The first: mess with the Selected. The Royals will have three chances to surrender. If not, it'll be like that old song they sang. One, two, three strikes you're our at the old ball game."

"Let's see who wins the first round. Here's your task, Royals, Selected. Dear Rosalyn is in the castle, perfectly safe. But she's also hidden and tied up. To get a home run in this event, your goal is to find Rosalyn. Once you do, bring her back to the Golden Ballroom, and you'll get your first clue on how to find us," said video-me. "If not, well... Let's just say it won't end well for Lady Rosalyn. As they used to say: let's play ball!"

* * *

 **So? How did you like the chapter? If you haven't already, please go to the poll on my profile and pick your favorite Selected. Maybe she'll get a reward, or get chosen for something. Maybe she'll survive the first elimination. Who know? Only I do...**

 **Also, who do you think the unknown POV belonged to?**


	24. Trials and Deaths

**Yeah! Time to see what'll happen with Rosalyn, the Rebels and the Selected! POVs for this chapter are: Luna, Infinity and (once again) an unknown POV, as well as Prince Ronan!**

* * *

 _Prince Ronan_

How could I have acted so stupid? Lady Rosalyn's gone because of me. She was standing just a few feet away! I could've helped her. If I hasn't been talking to Ryme, I could've saved her. My father told me to make a plan to find her, since according to the rebels, she was in the palace.

"Ladies. Today, Lady Rosalyn was taken, and we have the chance to be heroes, each and every one of us. But we can't in we don't try. I understand that Lady Rosalyn counts as competition to some of you, but she might end up as the future queen of Illéa, or the future queen of Swendway. So I ask that you help me. Everyone will be placed in groups of two, and we'll search the palace for our missing friend." I named the groups, placing myself with Lady Infinity and Lance with Lady Luna.

Infinity walked up to me and curtsied. "Good afternoon, your Highness," she said.

"Ronan will do just fine," I said, bowing back. "Lady Infinity, how would you like to accompany me on this quest? I saw you shaking when we announced the rebels, and I wanted to spend time with you. So what do you think?"

Infinity nodded. "Of course. And Infinity will do just fine," she responded. I offered my arm, and she took it. "How princely of you. Do you always walk around prepared to save a damsel-in-distress?"

I laughed. "Of course. We were taught how to save any fair maiden in school," I replied. "Where were you taught to be such a lovely lady?"

"In school, of course," she answered. We both laughed and continued talking, but eventually I began thinking about actually finding Rosalyn.

"Maybe we should go look for her," I said. Infinity nodded.

"Where to first?" asked my "date".

I thought about where I'd sent all the other pairs, and decided. "The basement. We have four sub-floors, and I sent Lance to the lowest one. we could go check the second one."

Infinity nodded, and I walked her to the elevator, the one only staff and royals could gain access to.

"Ladies first," I said. She walked into the elevator, and I followed. "Here we go."

* * *

 _Luna Lyslow_

I was glad to have been placed with Prince Lance. I mean, I know I'll win, and Ronan seems to have taken a liking to both Ryme and Infinity. I get he's supposed to pick a wife, but honestly, someone should stop him. It's day one and he's already gotten close to two of the Selected!

"Lady Luna, we should be going. We wouldn't want to look like we aren't doing anything," said Lance. I nodded.

"Of course, Your Highness," I replied, smiling. If I could get Lance to like me immediately, I wouldn't have to worry as much about Ronan.

Lance offered his and I took it. He led me to an elevator. He used a key card to open the doors and selected Subfloor 6, which I guessed was the lowest one. We waited for a while, and when the little voice told us we'd arrived on the desired floor, we both tried to step out at the same time. Lance stepped back and let me get out first, and so I stepped out of the doors.

The sub basement was cold, and very dark. I didn't see any light switches around, so it scared me when the room was suddenly bright. Lance walked up being me and laughed.

"I didn't realize Ronan sent us to their underground dance studio," he said. I looked in awe at the large room. I looked at my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"I didn't realize Prince Ronan had an underground dance studio," I replied. Lance took a few steps in front of me, then bowed formally.

"My lady, I can't really dance, and there's no music, but would you like to dance with me?" he asked. I smirked.

"I would, but there's no music, and shouldn't we be looking for Rosalyn?" I asked. Despite not actually wanting to find her, I still needed to make myself look kind and caring, even though Rosalyn's technically my competition.

"Yes, but we're in the Selection to find love," replied Lance. "And I might know a few songs. But before I start singing, I'm warning you, I don't have a perfect voice."

"Touché. I accept your offer, Prince Lance. I'd love to dance with you," I said, curtsying. Lance led me into the center of the room, where he bowed once again. I curtsied, then he began singing a song I knew. He was lying when he said he didn't have a perfect voice. He was actually really good. We ballroom danced across the floor, and I was a little sad the other Selected couldn't see me.

At one point in the song, I joined in. We harmonized perfectly, all while dancing across the room. Once the song was done, we both stopped dancing. Lance stepped away, and I smiled.

"That was great, Your Highness," I said. Lance nodded.

"I agree. And you can call me Lance."

I nodded and smiled. Get on familiar terms with Lance: check.

* * *

 _Infinity Grace McBrey_

The second sub-floor was a safe room, apparently where the maids and palace workers stay during rebel attacks.

"Follow me," said Ronan. Even though the lights were on, it was hard to see. I felt bad for the people who had to stay here during rebel attacks. It didn't seem very safe, and I knew how they must feel during rebel attacks.

I nodded and followed him thought the mostly dark, somewhat damp floor. "Before today, has there ever been a rebel attack on the palace?" I asked.

Ronan nodded. "A few months ago, we had a pretty bad one. There were missing workers in the palace, and Andromeda's boyfriend was killed," he said.

"I know how that feels. Before coming to the palace, my father was killed by rebels. I was warned that they were around, and that bad things come in threes."

A look a panic overtook Ronan's face. "Do you think this is one of the bad things they were talking about?" I shook my head.

"No. I think they're coming for my mom. She'd be the second bad thing. And the third would be me," I replied.

"Did you tell anyone before about this?"

"Nope. I didn't want the rebels to know I'd told anyone." Ronan nodded.

"You did the right thing, even though it may not seem like it. If you ever want to leave the Selection, just ask me. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you or your family."

"Too late," said a mysterious voice. The lights turned off, and I screamed.

* * *

 _Unknown POV_

I couldn't believe somebody found Rosalyn. I mean, she was hidden in the kitchen, inside a cabinet! Nobody would look there! I took my maid to hide her better. She should've listened.

"Calm down. It doesn't matter. The other girl told someone. We've got her mom. Let's just kill her now!" said my friend. I shushed her.

"Shut it. I'm in charge. I saw we use her as a bargaining chip, to lure out the royal family. If we kill Ronan, Illéa still has the two younger kids. If we lure them all out, we won't have to worry about anything happening," I replied.

My friend nodded. "Of course. Here's our little chip now."

The doors opened, and in came one of my associates. He was rolling a chair into the room. I smirked when I saw the person tied to it.

"Rochelle McBrey! What a pleasure to see you again. Remember me?" I waved my gun in the air, smiling.

"I know who you are! You're-"

Before she could say my name, a bullet wound up in her head.

* * *

 **Owned! How did you like that! Now it's vital that you answer the poll, because if not, your favorite might end up like Infinity's mom, or Rosalyn. She's lucky they found her.**

 **Anyway, you have another chance to guess who the Unknown POV belongs to! Here's a hint: It's one of the Selected.**

 **That's a pretty big hint. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. My updates might be slower now, since school has begun and the story is getting more intricate.**


	25. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!

God, it's been so long since I updated! I'm really, really sorry! My life has been SUPER busy since school started and everything's getting in the way... I will update as soon as possible, though, and have already begun working on the next chapter! Thanks for all the support!


	26. And Elimination

**Oh, jeez. I can't even remember the last time I updated this story. I'm SO SO SORRY! Don't worry, this is an update. Kind of a filler, but just so that the prince can actually meet the girls. I won't be posting all the meetings, so if your character doesn't get a POV this chapter, she'll most likely have one next time. POVs for this chapter are: Chaselyn, Muyumi and Estelle, as well as Lance.**

* * *

 _Muyumi Yang_

The recent events didn't bother me. I wouldn't have minded if Rosaline (or whatever) stayed missing. The less competition the better. But of course that stupid girl, Chaselyn, had to find her with her partner, Estelle. Was she a dog or something? Because I searched that kitchen with Danielle and didn't find anything. Chaselyn is a Six, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to sniff out the missing Selected. I didn't try too hard to find Rose, which might be the reason I didn't find her. Danielle didn't seem to interested in finding the girl anyway.

I was looking at my nails, trying to chip off the rest of the polish, when my head maid, Seline, ran up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Don't you have work to do? And where are your manners? I'm going to be the future queen, which means you should be bowing."

Seline didn't protest. She curtsied, then rose. "Your first dress is ready. And you're going to be the first girl to meet the Princes," she informed me.

I nodded. "Show me the dress, then hand me a pair of scissors."

The rest of my maids came in, holding up the red dress. "Here, Lady Muyumi." Molly handed me the scissors, and I cut a slit in the dress so that when I put it on it would expose a bit of my leg. Okay, a lot of my leg. My maids gasped, but didn't say anything.

"Find me a nice pair of heels. And you, Lucille, help me put the dress on."

My maids did as they were told, and I was glad to be in the tight-fitting red dress. The slit was right where I wanted it to be, and exposed most of my right leg, starting at mid-thigh.

"Miss," said Molly, timidly. I could barely here what she was saying. "It's time to go see the Princes."

I sighed, then nodded. "'Kay, let's go. Where are they?"

"The gardens," answered Seline.

I groaned, then followed her outside. The two princes were waiting there, a small table set up with three chairs around it. I walked up to them, the curtsied, swinging my let around to expose more skin. "Your Highnesses," I said in the most seductive voice I had.

* * *

 _Prince Lance_

Oh, God. This is how it was going to be. I knew some of the girls would act more seductive than others, but this was just too much. However, I need to be polite. So, despite me not liking her attitude, I smiled.

"Good afternoon. Lady Muyumi, right?" Ronan asked. I would have to thank him later - he really saved me. I probably would've said something rude.

The Selected in front of us nodded. "Yes, Ronan," she said, not bothering to ask if it was alright to call him that. She sat down.

"Before we continue," I said, "would you mind excusing me and my cousin for a few moments?"

Muyumi shrugged, and I got up, dragging Ronan with me. He gave me a look, as if to ask why I'd done that.

"You seriously can't be considering letting her stay," I said.

Ronan shook his head. "No way is she staying. But we still need to be polite. We're Crown Princes," he replied.

I sighed. "Let's just go back and send her home."

Finally, Ronan agreed. We returned to the table.

"Lady Muyumi," I began, smiling politely. "I'm afraid me and my cousin have come to a decision. We're sorry to say this, but you have to leave the palace right away."

The girl nodded solemnly, then got up. Without curtsying, she started walking away. "I never wanted either of you anyway," she said. I wanted to say something back, but Ronan stopped me. She was gone before I could tell him to let me go.

"Who's next?" I asked.

* * *

 _Chaselyn Ann McTaylor_

"Chase," said Alison, one of my maids. She was my new best friend. I told her and my other maids to call me Chase, and they agreed, but only after hours of convincing. "Put on the dress. And the shoes. It's time to meet the princes."

I sighed and put on the teal dress along with the white heels. They fit perfectly, which surprised me. My hair was curled, and I was glad to see that I looked actually really nice. "Wow," was all I could stay.

Tea (my hilarious maid) smiled. "Y'know, I'd be shocked if both princes didn't fall for you."

"To be honest, I don't really want either of them to fall for me," I said, looking down. "And besides, I'm a Six. They're most likely going to pick one of the Twos."

Tea shook her head. "Don't even say that, little missy! Start acting confident! I don't doubt that they'll love you. Now go show them what you're made of!"

I smiled, nodded, and raised my head. "I'll make sure they won't forget me!" I said while walking out of the room. After walking through a few hallways, I realized I didn't know where the princes were. I stopped the first person I saw and asked.

"They're in the gardens," replied the young girl that answered. Turns out she was Prince Ronan's sister, Jada. I curtsied and apologized. She said it was fine, and we spoke for a bit before I went to the gardens. I felt confident entering the meeting. What could go wrong?

The moment I stepped into the gardens I saw the princes. They were smiling politely and looking fantastic. "Hi," I said, curtsying. "I'm Chaselyn. You can call me Chase."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chase," said the blonde one. "Call me Lance."

* * *

 _Estelle Emmy Thompson_

I was sick of having the other girls run around the palace, talking about the princes. They reminded me of groupies. I wanted to stab one of them. Especially that girl with the annoying accent. What was her name again? Oh, yeah, Perry-Jo. I laughed, remembering that she's a Seven, which meant she had no chance of winning. Good.

My dress, a small black number, was covered in sequins, which bothered me less than I would've guessed. It made me look great, which was perfect. Abril, one of my maids, was taking pictures of me in various poses. I was only here because the Selection would get me the publicity I wanted.

"My Lady," Abril said. "It's time to meet the princes."

I nodded and walked out of my room, reminding them to upload those pictures to the Internet before leaving.

"Why the gardens, of all places?" I asked myself. Gardens bothered me. Anything outdoors bothered me. But the moment I saw the two cousins, I stopped complaining. They looked _hot._ As in, hotter-than-the-sun hot.

"Good afternoon," said the shorter, brown-haired one. _Prince Ronan,_ I thought. "You must be Lady Estelle. Please, have a seat."

I curtsied politely, then nodded. "Yes, I am Estelle. Prince Ronan, correct?"

The prince nodded, then smiled. "Correct," he said. "How are you liking the Palace, Lady Estelle?"

"It's marvelous. Much nicer than my own house. And please, call me Estelle."

The other prince frowned. "But aren't you a Two?" he asked.

I noticed his accent and blue eyes immediately. "Yes, I am," I said. "But I wasn't lying. This is much bigger, and it's built nicer."

Lance nodded. "Yes, but it seems greedy for you to say that," he said. "As if you think your house isn't very nice. I haven't seen it, but I know it's most likely much nicer than the houses of most of the other Selected." He spoke the words like a challenge, and I say his cousin elbow him. The prince of Swendway muttered an apology, then excused himself. He left his seat without bowing, as a normal gentleman would do.

Ronan frowned. "I'm very sorry about his behavior," he said. "Excuse me as I go see what's wrong with him." The Crown Prince rose and bowed before jogging away to see his cousin. I smiled and laughed. It had gone well, and Ronan was on my side. Lance, on the other hand, was another story, but I could easily convince him.

* * *

 **So that was partially a filler chapter, but a girl got sent home, so it's all good! Here are some questions for everyone:**

 **1) Did you find Muyumi's talent of messing up everyone's name funny, or stupid?**

 **2) Which 'mean girl' do you prefer: Muyumi, Estelle, or Ryme?**

 **3) Who do you think should win?**

 **And once again, I'm sorry about not having updated in FOREVER. But I'm back!**


	27. The Notebook Journal Thingy

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT MY UPDATING SCHEDULE WHICH HAS BASICALLY CRASHED AND BURNED! I promise I will try to be more consistent from now on. Anyway, POVs for this chapter are: Donna, Catherine, and Cecily.**

* * *

 _Donna Elisabelle Santré_

I was bored all afternoon. My meeting with the princes had gone well, obviously, but afterwards everything was boring. They'd sent five girls home, and most were from the lower castes. Obviously. I was still shocked at the amount of Fives and Sixes remaining, especially since most of them were only chosen to show that all castes were equally important, and everyone already knew that wasn't true.

So for the next few hours I sat in the Women's Room, watching my competition. The was Luci Denashi, the Three from Atlin, and Infinity McBrey, the Five from Sumner, who would most likely be big competition. Dragonfly Lily and Luna Lyslow were also possible threats, but it didn't matter. I wasn't scared of them. In fact, they should be scared of me.

"Carla," I said, calmly but with authority. "Get me a new notebook and a pen. Now."

My youngest maid stared at me for a second, looking as if she wanted to refuse, but eventually nodded and scurried out of the Women's Room to grab what I'd asked her to get. Love and Christa sat on either side of me, ready to get whatever I asked for. Simply because I could, I asked Christa to go make me a white hot chocolate (I don't even know what that is) and asked Love to file my nails.

A few minutes later, Carla came back, a leather notebook in hand and a red pen. I took both items from her and opened the notebook up, writing down a title for my plans. Christa came back with the hot chocolate and set it down on the table in front of me. When I dismissed her, along with my other three maids, she knocked over the glass cup. It hit the ground with a magnificent c _rack._ Hot liquid fell onto my legs and stained my dress. I jumped off the couch, and the notebook fell out of my hand. It hit the floor, away from the pool of hot chocolate.

The other Selected turned to see what was happening. They looked up from books and magazines, looked away from other girls, to see where the commotion was coming from. I cried out, the scalding liquid burning my legs.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Donna!" Carla said, her eyes wide in shock, somewhat fearful. I sneered at her.

"You did this on purpose! From day one, you've never liked me, and this was the perfect opportunity to sabotage me!" I shouted, then stormed out of the Women's Room, slamming the door on my way out. "I hate you!"

I rushed to my room, and people turned to look at me as I stomped through the hallways, up the stairs, and slammed the door of my room.

* * *

 _Catherine Mae Idell_

I was still in the competition.

Despite being a Five, a nobody Five from Columbia, I was still here. I wished Listra and Wen loved closer. The Selection would be hard without them. But I was still allowed to send letters, and so while waiting for the meal to begin, I wrote to them. The first letter was to Listra.

 _Dear Listra,_

 _The palace is beautiful. I know, that's a bad way to start a letter, but I didn't know what else to say. Or where to start. So much has happened, and I haven't even been gone long. First of all, the princes are wonderful. Though I do prefer Prince Ronan, Prince Lance also seems very nice. He's from Swendway. His accent is cute. The first eliminations were today. Five girls were sent home, which isn't a shock. However, the fact that I'm still here is. There are actually quite a few Fives left in the competition. More than I'd initially assumed. But the amount of Threes is crazy! Some of the girls are really nice. Sparrow Darker, the Selected from_ _Honduragua, is very nice. We've become fast friends in the past few days. She's a Five, too! Some of the other girls scare me. I have a funny feeling about some of them. Muyumi Yang, for example, as well as Dragonfly Lily and Estelle Thompson. All three of them are Twos, so I may just be putting them all in the same category and judging them by their caste. Some of the other Twos seem nice, however. Like Alice Weston and Bailey Anderson. Now I'm just naming people you've only seen on TV. Anyway, back to the events. I'm sure by now you've heard about the rebels. After all, everyone watches the Report. They took one of the Selected, Rosalyn Faze. She's okay now, but the entire castle was in a state of panic for a short time being. It turns out the rebels are inside the palace, too._

 _I really wish you could be here with me, Lis. It's beautiful, like I said, but despite being friends with Sparrow, I feel lonely sometimes. Like nobody understands what I'm going through, and those who do are my competiti-_

I look up from my paper at the sound of someone screaming. It was one of the Selected, and one I didn't recognize. She looked like a model. Most likely a Two. Her dress was stained and one of her maids looked like she was about the break out in tears. Glass covered the floor, and I saw an open notebook lying on the ground, away from the small puddle of white liquid.

"What do you think happened?" asked one of the Selected beside me. "I'm Cecily, by the way."

I jumped at the sound of her voice, not having heard her walk up to me. "I don't know," I replied, watching the Two stomp out of the Women's Room. "But she doesn't seem very happy. I'm Catherine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Catherine. What do you think the notebook said?"

I shrugged. "Something person, most likely. We shouldn't get involved."

"I'm going to check it out," declared Cecily. With that, she got up and walked over to the broken glass and the notebook.

* * *

 _Cecilia Mariella Howard_

I walked over to the notebook. The ground was still slippery, but I didn't fall. My steps were sure, and I didn't step on any of the glass either. I crouched down, kneeled beside the notebook, and picked it up. The rest of the Selected didn't seem to have seen me, so I stuffed it behind the book I was holding and walked out of the room. Catherine would learn what it contained after I did. My room was empty, and for once I was glad. No maids scurried around my chambers, so I sat on the bed, kicked off my heels. When I opened the notebook, I gasped at it's contents.

 _How To Sabotage The Others,_ it read. Further down on the page were names, all familiar ones. Sparrow Alice Darker. Alice May Weston. Amberly Katarina Halston. A few names followed. Mine wasn't there, but Catherine's was. At the bottom of the page, in the left corner, was a signature. Donna Elisabelle Santré. She was planning on sabotaging the others, and I wasn't about to let her do that.

After having read through the list of names once more and making sure the signature did in fact say Donna Elisabelle Santré, I put my shoes back on and ran downstairs, back to the Women's Room. Catherine was still on the loveseat where she'd been sitting when I left. I slowed down and walked towards her, notebook in hand.

"Catherine," I said softly. "Someone is out to get us. It's Donna; the Selected that ran out."

Catherine frowned at me, then looked at the notebook. "How do you know, Cecily?"

I opened the notebook and showed her the names, the title, and the signature. "She's ruthless, Catherine. I'm going to see the princes. Hopefully they'll believe I didn't forge her signature and will send her home."

Catherine sighed. "For your sake, I hope so," she replied. "Just be careful. If they don't send either of you home and she finds out..."

"Don't worry, Catherine. I'll be fine."

"Good luck," Catherine said.

I nodded and walked out of the Women's Room, one of my maids following me. It didn't take us long to find one of the princes.

Prince Lance sat on a chair in the library, reading a book about ancient mythology. I curtsied, and he rose.

"Your Highness," I said, holding out the journal. "I believe you should see this."

* * *

 **Voila! Are you happy? Here are my new questions:**

 **1) What do you think Lance is going to do now that he's seen the journal?**

 **2) Which was your favorite POV?**

 **3) As always, who do you think the unknown POV belongs to? I know there wasn't an unknown POV this time, but I dropped small hints to whom it is (:**


	28. It's Going Down For Real! Kind of

**This month has been extremely busy for me, and I apologize for not having updated. Please, do not PM me asking if your girl is still in. I will be updating the list of Selected that's on my profile, as well as the poll for favorite Selected. I only took out five girls, and they were girls I was having trouble writing as/didn't know how they'd impact the plot/had no plans for them/were legit clones of at least one other girl. Anyway, POVs for this chapter are: Destiny** **, Dragonfly, Bailey and Ronan. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prince Ronan_

I knocked on the door of the Women's Room the moment a girl ran out, a notebook in hand. She ignored me as if I wasn't there. I couldn't see her face, which meant there would be no speaking to her about it later. One of the Selected ran to the door, and I recognized her as the maid who'd been Selected.

"Prince Ronan," she said, her eyes wide as if in shock. "How can I help you?"

I smiled. The girl, who was my sister's maid, still hadn't gotten used to the fact she was Selected, and the other maids were serving her. "Lady Destiny," I began, softly. Destiny had always seemed... nervous around me. I didn't want her to freak out, and I especially didn't want to cause a scene. "Is Lady Bailey in the room?"

Destiny turned to look inside the Women's Room, then turned back to me and nodded. "Yes, she is," replied the girl. "Would you like me to get her for you?"

"Yes, please," I said, watching as the former maid walked into the room. She stopped at a couch where a girl with wavy hair and greenish blue eyes sat, reading a book on... mythology. Both girls rose and walked over to the doors, then curtsied. "Hello, Lady Bailey. Lady Destiny, thank you. You may go sit down now."

The young Selected nodded and went back to her spot in the room. It was just me and Bailey, who I'd taken an interest to after our meeting. I bowed.

"Your Highness," she said. "How can I be of assistance?"

I took a deep breath, then smiled. "Lady Bailey, I'd like to know if you'll accompany me on a date today."

Bailey smiled, then blushed softly. "Yes," she said. "I'd love to, your Highness."

I smiled. Finally. I'd asked someone on a date. Now Lance, Jada, and Xalian could tease me. "I'll come to your room in say, fifty minutes? Then we can go do whatever you'd like. Hunting, walking in the gardens, watching a movie, exploring the palace. And please, call me Ronan."

"Then I ask that you call me Bailey," she said. "If it isn't too much to ask, can we go to the stables, just to see the horses?"

"You like horses?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Animals in general."

I nodded. "Ah. Yes, we can. If you'd like, we can also go riding, but Miss Andromeda will ask that you ride side-saddle. Do you know how to ride side-saddle?"

Bailey shook her head. "I can't ride at all. I was kind of hoping... you'd teach me," she said, looking away as if embarrassed.

"Of course I will," I replied, smiling. "I'll pick you up in fifty minutes, and we'll go straight to the stables."

"I'll see you then," Bailey said. She curtsied and walked back into the Women's Room, then closed the door.

I sighed. "You can do this, Ronan."

* * *

 _Dragonfly Lily_

He asked that Two on a date. Why not me? I sighed and looked at the other Selected. None seemed interesting, but I had to make friends, so I walked over to one of the Fours. "Hi!" I said, smiling. "I'm Dragonfly. You're Diamond Washington, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm Diamond," she said. "Nice to meet you, Dragonfly."

"Likewise," I answered. "Do you mind if I call you Dia? Diamond is a little long."

Diamond sighed. "I don't really like nicknames," she replied. "I'd prefer if you called me by my name instead of Dia."

I nodded. She seemed nice. Maybe someone I could work with in the future. Someone who could help me and my other allies. "Of course," she said. "How're you liking the palace? It must be a big change from being a Four in Clermont."

"It is," agreed Diamond. "I really like it here. I'm guessing it's usually calm. You know, without the rebels."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," I said, smiling. "The rebels are... out of control."

"They sure are," said the Four. "Did you see Prince Ronan ask the girl - Bailey - out on a date? I'm a little jealous."

I sighed, an exaggerated gesture I'd been practicing just for times like this. I wasn't an actress, but this performance would have easily won me an award. "I, too, am a little jealous," I replied, carefully picking my words. "But we'll all get our chance with the princes. Just be patient."

Diamond looked around the room, then looked at her calloused hands. "I don't think either of the princes would marry me," she admitted.

I wrapped her in a friendly hug and sighed. "Don't worry, Diamond," I said, actually feeling bad for her. "You're very pretty. I can help with the flaws you see. Here, why don't we have a girls day? You, me, any of the other Selected who want to come. We can watch movies, go swimming, do our hair... How 'bout tomorrow?"

Diamond smiled, nodding. "That would be great! Thanks, Dragonfly," she said. "Are we going to ask the other Selected?"

I nodded. "Yup. Let's get our maids to help us ask," I said before turning to Celiana. "Can you go get Nia and Rowan? I know they're busy, but I need their help. Oh, and can you get Diamond's maids, too?"

Celiana nodded. "Of course, Lady Dragonfly," she said, smirking slightly. "What are their names?"

Diamond looked at Celiana, then at me, then back at Celiana. "Desera, Cen, and Kally," she replied.

My maid nodded and went to get the others. I turned back to Diamond. "This'll be so much fun!"

* * *

 _Destiny Hope_

Something was wrong. I knew there was something, but couldn't tell what. One of the Selected gave me bad vibes. But which one? There was Summer, who was pretty nice. Margaret, Luna, and Jasmine were all Twos, and they didn't seem too bad. Savannah, Bella, and Nemesia were all talking. None of them acted as if they had something to hide. Perry-Jo and Patricia - Trick - were sitting in a corner, laughing about something. I saw a girl playing piano - Sparrow. The other girls scattered around the room didn't seem to bad. But Dragonfly... she struck me as too nice. Why was she offering to host a "girl's day"?

Ella, my best friend and head maid, walked up to me. "Dess," she began. "Are you going to that thing hosted by Lady Dragonfly?"

I sighed, then nodded. "Yeah," I replied. "This might be my only chance to actually see what the other Selected are like. God knows I can't trust the interviews. I mean, they'll all be putting on pretty faces and saying what the people want to hear."

Ella nodded. "Stick with the outsiders," she said. "Lady Bailey, Lady Charlotte, Lady Hope, and Lady Infinity. Maybe Lady Rosalyn, but she seems like a loose cannon to me."

"Thanks," I said. "That's actually a good idea. But I feel suspicious about some of the girls, specifically Dragonfly, Cecily, Luci, and Luna."

"I'll see what their maids say about them. Maybe that'll help."

"Thank you, Ella. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this is helping," I said, hugging her. "Now, can you please tell one of Dragonfly's maids that I'll be coming to the girl's day tomorrow?"

Ella smiled and got up, straightening her maid's uniform. "That's what friends are for. And yes, I'll go tell one of her maids. Most likely Nia, since I'm closer to her than the other two."

"Oh, before you go, tell Danielle she's doing a great job, but needs to pay attention to what the other maids are doing. She distracted Donna's maid, Carla, and made the poor girl drop the hot chocolate that was on the table," I said. Danielle was one of the new maids at the palace. She'd been assigned as my maid, and I couldn't help but point out the small flaw.

"Dess, you aren't a maid anymore," Ella said. "You're going to be a queen."

I sighed, watching her as she walked away. "How are you so sure?" I asked, knowing she couldn't hear me.

* * *

 _Bailey Harlow Anderson_

Oh, God. I was actually going on a date with Prince Ronan. Ronan. Would he like me? I mean, the interview with him and his cousin went pretty well, but there are twenty-nine other girls to ask on the first official date. My maids kept reminding me to be confident, but how could I? The other girls were all so, so beautiful, talented, and... just generally perfect. How could I compete?

"Lady Bailey," my head maid, Donna, said. "You look great. Don't worry, the prince will love you. Just be yourself!"

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. My thick, ash brown hair was in a high ponytail. I was no longer wearing a dress; instead, my maids had put me in a pair of stretchy jeans, a nice shirt, and a pair of black boots. I already knew I wasn't wearing proper riding clothes, but it didn't bother me. "Thanks, Donna," I said quietly, turning away from the mirror. "But I'll never be as pretty as the other girls."

Annie sighed. "Lady Bailey, don't say that," she said, walking over to me. "You're beautiful. Now. Chin up, back straight. Be a queen. The prince will be here any minute. Just remember: he chose you first."

"Yeah," Cathy said. "He chose you first. That means he sees something in you. You stood out. Or else you'd be sitting in Women's Room with the others. He wants to find out who you are."

I walked away from Annie and my other maids and leaned against the wall beside the door, placing my ace in m hands. "But how can he find out who I am if I don't even know myself?" I asked nobody.

At that very second, somebody knocked on the door. I got up, made sure my clothes had no wrinkles, and waited. Annie opened the door and curtsied.

"Hi," Ronan said, a little awkwardly. The thought made me laugh a little. The crown prince, feeling awkward around my maids? "Is Bailey ready?"

I walked out from my hiding spots and smiled at Ronan, then curtsied. "Right here."

"Wow," the crown prince said, walking into my room. "You look beautiful." He cleared his throat and offered my his arm. I took it, a shy smile on my face. "We should get going. The stablehand, Izzy, doesn't like it when I say I'm coming at a certain time and come late. She may be young, but she scares me!"

Annie laughed, as did Cathy and Donna. "She'll be happy about it when she finds out."

Ronan rolled his eyes and bowed slightly to my three maids, who were still laughing. "Good day," he said before leading me out of the room. "They're right, though. Izzy will be happy. She loves tormenting me, but I can't say anything. Izzy's just a little girl, and I'd hate for her to lose her job. Her parents are dead, and she'd become an Eight."

I nodded and looked away. "That's horrible. Why wasn't she put in an orphanage or something?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and out of the palace.

"Because she wanted to stay here," replied Ronan. "She loves it here. She's great at taming horses, even the wild ones we bring in that cause trouble in the provinces. They love her, and she loves them."

I'd heard of the wild horses. In the northern provinces, like Hudson and Denbeigh, wild horses are common. They run wild in the cities, and sometimes cause major damage. I didn't know, however, that they brought some of the wild ones to the palace. "Are we going to see some wild horses?"

Ronan shook his head. "No. Izzy makes sure they're hidden away from the rest. They can cause a lot of trouble. We'll be riding two of my favorite horses, Warrior and Willow. Don't worry, she's great with beginners."

I took a deep breath, then nodded. We walked into the stables. A young girl who looked at most fourteen, walked into sight, two horses behind her. She held onto the reins of the first, a white stallion, and then handed them to Ronan. He took them and pet the horse, whispering things like "Hey, Warrior" and "It's good to see you".

"You must be Lady Bailey. I'm Izzy. This pretty baby," she said, petting the second horse behind her - a grey mare, "is Willow. You'll be riding her today."

I nodded, and Ronan helped me mount the horse, catching me when I almost fell. After a few tries, I managed to mount Willow. Izzy left, and it was just me and Ronan.

"Great temperament," I said, petting her neck. "She'd beautiful."

Ronan smiled. "And she's great to ride. Now come on, it isn't hard. Hold the reins, and kick her side hard enough." I did as I was told, but she didn't move. "Bailey, she's an eight-hundred pound horse. You don't have to be scared of hurting her. Kick a little harder." When I did, she moved, and I smiled. Ronan laughed a little, and gave me a few more instructions - how to stop, how to go faster, simple tips to help me - and we were off, riding through the woods. I felt free, and forgot everything about my life back in Sota, even if it only was for a little.

...

Ronan had planned more than I thought. Who knew fifty minutes was enough time for a prince to plan a fun date, then a romantic dinner afterwards? Ronan got special permission from his father, and we were allowed to have dinner just the two of us, in the gardens. There was a small table in the middle of a rose garden, right under a cherry blossom tree. I gasped the moment I saw it. He'd planned it for me. I was shocked. Ronan led me to my seat, and we ate, telling each other about our lives. Fears, hopes, likes and dislikes. When I went to bed that night, I felt like the luckiest girl alive

* * *

 **End of that chapter! I know I haven't said anything about the journal, and that was kind of what I was planning. There was a date instead. You happy? You'd better be happy! I'm kidding. Here's another hint about that unknown POV: the girl whom it belongs to has already had a normal POV that isn't her introduction/her at the airport. There. Now guess. Here are my questions for you:**

 **1) Do you think Destiny's predictions are correct? Do you think the girls she named are hiding something?**

 **2) Did you like Bailey's date? Do you want more dates like that, where I go into detail about the date, or dates with more talking between the prince and the girl?**

 **3) Who do you want to see go on a date? Please, don't say your own girl.**


	29. Restarting this story

Despite having gotten this far into the story, I feel the urge to restart my Selection story. If I do, it'll be in a more orderly fashion. Everyone who signed up for the first version will have priority when sending me characters. For example, if there are only three spots left and somebody who signed up the first time submitted a character, their submission will be accepted automatically, followed by those who didn't sign a character up the first time.

I apologize if this causes anyone trouble, and I hope I actually manage to finish this story next time.


End file.
